Don't Let Me Go
by Alex Colfer
Summary: Después de una desgarradora separación Kurt y Blaine están completamente destrozados. Tendrán que aprender a vivir sin el otro por un tiempo y lo más importante a seguir amándose... ¿Podrán volver a estar juntos de nuevo?
1. Chapter 1

**!Hola Chicos & Chicas! ¿Como estan? Espero que bien y que hayan tenido un gran inicio de semana**

**Bueno aquí les traigo esta historia espero que les guste... y de ser así pues cuéntenme en un comentario que opinan de ella.**

**CAPITULO 1:** _Lo Extraño_

* * *

**Blaine**

_Todo estaba sumamente callado. Algo muy raro en este lugar si me preguntan, en especial con toda esa gente loca viviendo aquí. Como mi loco par de mejores amigos y mi hermano completamente zafado de no uno, sino muchos tornillos. Básicamente podría decirse que soy el único que no parece que ha salido de un manicomio. Pero eso solo por una triste razón que se resume en una palabra… Kurt…_

_Lo extraño mucho, demasiado y sé que la gente que está a mi alrededor trata de no mencionarlo pero los he escuchado hablando de él, cuándo piensan que estoy dormido, así que podría decirse que soy un metiche. Pero el punto aquí es que lo extraño, lo quiero de vuelta pero sigo demasiado triste como para hacer algo…_

_Después de estar al igual que como hacía ya varios días abren la puerta y ni siquiera me molesto en voltear se perfectamente quienes son, el trio de locos que viven bajo el mismo techo que yo._

- Hola Blainey – _dice mi hermano._

- ¿Qué ocurrió ahora? – _le pregunto insolentemente sin responder a su saludo. "Entre más rápido se vayan mejor para mi" me digo a mí mismo._

- Oye no te enojes – _hablo esta vez Tina_ - tenemos que descubrir porque tu sabes quién – _ven les dije que nunca lo nombraban_ – termino contigo.

_Yo que hasta que ellos llegaron estaba acostado en el sillón abrazando un lindo peluche de un perrito que casualmente me regalo el, aún recuerdo cuando eso ocurrió fue cuando estábamos demasiado empalagosos…_

****Flashback****

_Estaba sentado en el parque esperando a que el volviera de comprar unos helados. Yo quería ir a comprarlos pero después de mucha insistencia de su parte accedí a que fuera._

_Observaba detenidamente como un niño jugaba con su perrito. "Yo nunca he tenido uno" me dije. Papa siempre ha sido algo estricto con las reglas en la casa y una de ellas era no desorden. La verdad no creo que teniendo un perro se cumpla ¿verdad…? No sé cuánto tiempo me quede así, solo mirando a ese niño cuando Kurt llego y me dio mi helado._

- ¿Qué tienes amor? – _me pregunto mientras lamia su helado._

- Nada – _le respondí rápidamente._

- Ok como digas – _me dijo el para después sacar su teléfono móvil para ver algunos mensajes._

_Estaba observando todo lo que nos rodeaba, una fuente, gente, arboles, algunos perros. Quisiera poder estar así con el pero el parque lo cierran en unas horas además no puedo vivir comiendo puros helados… luego me di cuenta de que el traía consigo una cajita envuelta en un papel con moñitos de colores y un moño rojo encima. Algo que me pareció un poco raro._

- ¿Oye que es eso? – _le pregunte y el volteo a verme._

- ¿Qué cosa? – _me pregunto y yo le señale la cajita que estaba a su lado_ – ah eso es un regalo – _me contesto como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo_

- Lo sé – _le dije después de reírme un poco_ - ¿Pero para quién? – _le pregunte pero claramente era para mí. Porque. Digo ¿A quién más le daría un regalo envuelto en papel con moñitos? "A Nadie solo a mi" pensé._

- Para el mejor novio del mundo – _sonríe_ – ten – _lo tome entre mis manos._

- ¿Qué es? – _le pregunte._

- Bueno ábrelo y descúbrelo – _me dijo._

_Y eso hice había mucho papel que tome la precaución de guardarlo para luego tirarlo en un bote para la basura. Luego me encontré con la cosa más adorable que había visto en mi vida. Un perrito chiquito pero con unos ojos gigantes, muy adorable, sonríe ampliamente._

- ¿Por qué un perro? – _le pregunte con algo de curiosidad._

- Porque habías dicho que no te permiten tenerlos en casa así que te compre uno de peluche – _me dijo mientras sonreía_ – además cuando no este contigo lo puedes abrazar para que te acuerdes de mi – _lo abrace._

- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida – _le dije y el me beso la mejilla…_

****Fin Del Flashback****

_A veces lo extraño demasiado... creo que no me di cuenta pero estaba llorando y luego Tina me abrazo._

- Lo ex… extraño – _solloce en su hombro mientras continuaba con mi llanto_.

- Lo sé – me dijo para después abrazarme más fuerte.

- Bueno la cosa es que tenemos un plan para resolver todo esto por la verdad no nos gusta verte así – _dijo Nick acercándose a mí para abrazarme al igual que Tina._

- ¿Y piensan contármelo? – _Les pregunto cuando ya estaba un poco cansado y me di cuenta de que mi hermano miraba la escena comiendo palomitas_ - ¡¿Qué ocurre contigo?! – _le cuestiona la verdad me parecía muy extraño verlo así._

- ¿Qué? solo estoy disfrutando – _se encogió de hombros_ – no te consuelo porque ya lo he hecho desde que llegue aquí hace unos días y nos has parado de llorar – _y tiene razón se cambia unas tres veces al día de playera por mi culpa._

- Ok – _dijo mi mejor amigo interrumpiendo ese extraño momento_ – bueno hemos llamado a varios miembros del Glee club y solo uno nos respondió feliz.

- ¿Quién? – _le pregunte con una ceja alzada._

- Sammy – _contesto Tina con una sonrisa._

_Mientras estábamos en Lima él se convirtió en un gran amigo y me ayudó muchísimo en preparar sorpresas para Kurt. Además de que confiaba mucho en él. No me sorprende mucho que haya sido él._

- ¿Y qué les dijo?

- Que todos te odiaban porque rompiste el corazón de Kurt – _respondió Nicky._

- ¿En serio? _– les pregunte incrédulo. "¿Yo romperle el corazón a el? ¡Ha! Que gran mentira"_

- Si la verdad eso nos dejó un poco atónitos pero no podemos pasarlo por alto – _dijo mi mejor amigo._

- Y por eso queremos que mejor tu hables con él para saber que te cuenta ya que obviamente tú eras mejor amigo de él que nosotros – _dijo ella pasándome el teléfono y yo no perdí tiempo y le llame._

- Hola – _respondió el._

- Hola Sam.

- Me da gusto escuchar tu voz amigo – _me dice._

- Igualmente.

- Espérame tengo que escapar de los chicos para que no se den cuenta de que hablo contigo podría decirse que eres como Lord Voldemort en Harry Potter – _ambos reímos después de lo que dijo _– Mr. Shue puedo ir a la enfermería no me siento bien – _escuche que dice y después se escuchó la respuesta del profesor "Si claro ve" y luego escuche que corría no se hacia dónde. Lo más lejos de ellos, supongo_ – Ok listo ya podemos hablar.

- ¡¿Bien puedes contarme exactamente qué ocurrió?! – _más que preguntarle le exigí que lo hiciera._

- Bueno pues hace unos días Kurt llego a la escuela con los ojos llorosos y todos nos preocupas – _"¿El llorando?"_ – lo que paso después fue que Rachel y Jeff se lo llevaron hacia el baño para lavarlo. Después Finn nos contó que él había terminado contigo al principio no entendíamos porque estaba así hasta que nos dijo el porqué.

- ¿Espera tratas de decirme que paso algo para que terminara conmigo? – _le pregunta aunque era obvio no creo que haya terminado conmigo así porque si ¿verdad?_

- Si bueno la cosa es que recibió una llamada de un chico que aseguraba haber tenido sexo contigo.

- ¡¿Qué?! – _grite y pude notar que los chicos se acercaban para lograr escuchar._

- Así es pero dice que al principio no le creyó pero luego le envió una imagen muy prometedora de él y tu – _me quede sin palabras "Yo jamás lo engañe" se repetía una y otra vez por mi cabeza._

- ¿Pero están seguros de que era yo? – _le pregunte. Necesito saber más de esto._

- Bueno obviamente si él lo dice es por algo ¿no? – _Y la verdad aunque odie admitirlo. Tiene algo de razón_ - ¿Porque quien más te ha visto en todo tu esplendor que él?

- ¿Y entonces que ocurrió?

- Bueno básicamente Puck está determinado a golpearte si te atreves a acercarte a él y Santana dice que si te llega a ver te dará tu merecido al estilo Lima Heighs por lastimar al unicornio de Britt – _"¡Oh demonios! Ya no puedo ni volver a ese lugar"_

- Es un suicidio si vuelvo para haya.

- Así es pero yo que tu vuelvo para tratar de resolver todo ¿o acaso te quedaras sin e amor de tu vida? – _"No eso jamás" dije en mi mente._

- Esta bien gracias por contarme todo eso.

- Ah por cierto yo les ayudare en todo lo que pueda pero necesitan a alguien más cercano a Kurt que yo.

- ¿Cómo quién? todos me odian.

- Oye que acaso el novio de Nick no es el mejor amigo de Kurt – _si él será alguien que nos ayudara bastante para resolver este problema o podría decirse misterio…_

- Jeff – _murmure _– sabes Sam tienes razón te llamare si algo mas ocurre hasta luego – _me despedí de él._

- Hasta luego espero verte pronto pequeño.

- Igual adiós – _y corte la llamada._

- ¿Y qué te dijo? – _me pregunto Tina. Los tres esperaban por mi respuesta, expectantes._

- Chicos parece que tenemos un misterio entre manos – _y por si se preguntan. Claro que he visto Scooby Doo._

* * *

**¿Y que opinan? ¿Estuvo bueno? ¿regular? ¿malo?**

**Espero que me cuenten que les pareció :3**


	2. Chapter 2

A Broken Heart

* * *

**Kurt**

_Estoy igual que hace varios días sentado en el sillón comiendo nieve esperando a que Finn baje para ir a la escuela… ya se, ya se, es patético pero de todos modos ¿de qué sirve emocionarme por otro día de clases aburrido y en cada rincón del instituto recordar el tiempo que pase con él?_

_Últimamente he cambiado mucho mi vida. Ya no me esfuerzo mucho en vestirme deslumbrante porque sin el ¿a quién puedo impresionar con mi vestuario y me diría que me veo como un ángel? ¡Nadie! Nada más él lo hace… o al menos solía hacerlo. Solo espero que este dolor se pase rápido. Él es un sínico cuando lo llame se hizo el tonto pero bien que andaba de calenturiento con el p**o ese…_

_Me estoy desesperando Finn es un maldito tardado cuando se trata de ir a la escuela… apuesto a que se quedó dormido._

_Me levante del sillón con mi bote de helado en manos y fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Después subí la escaleras hasta llagar al cuarto de mi querido hermano y al abrir la puerta ¡Oh sorpresa! Estaba dormido y además ronca horrible. Me acerque a él y le tire el agua en la cara. Él se levantó de golpe, algo desconcertado y me morí de la risa al ver su cara de asustado que luego se convirtió en una de enojo por lo que salí corriendo de ahí mientras reía. Logre observar su cara de un color rojo intenso consumida por la furia. Me encerré en mi habitación y puse seguro._

- ¡KURT PORQUE DEMONIOS HICISTE ESO! – _grito del otro lado de la puerta._

- Finn las clases empiezan en diez minutos y el camino de aquí al instituto dura quince ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera que condujera yo mismo hacia allá? – _le pregunte irónico. No lo vi pero aseguro que él puso cara de pensativo después de que dije eso._

- Bueno corre que o si no me voy sin ti – y lo escuche bajar las escaleras corriendo.

- ¡Maldito! – _grite mientras imitaba su acción y luego tomaba mi mochila para subirme rápidamente a su auto._

- Es tu culpa – _me dijo señalándome con su dedo índice. Y después encendió el motor poniéndonos en marcha a la escuela._

- Oh claro que es mi culpa YO me quedé dormido después de vestirme ¿verdad? –_ le dije sarcástico con mi mejor cara de diva._

- No porque tus sollozos se escuchan hasta mi habi… - _y se quedó callado. Sabía que ese era terreno en el cual nadie todavía podía entrar._

_Yo saque la cabeza por la ventana mientras observaba el paisaje y me daba cuanto de la miserable que mi vida se había vuelto desde que "eso" pasó._

- Lo siento Kurt no fue mi intención – _se disculpó y yo me voltee para mirarlo a los ojos. En ellos pude encontrar culpa e… ¿impotencia…? ¿Por qué él se sentiría así?_

- L… lo sé – _le dije entre sollozos. No me di cuenta en que momento comencé a llorar_ – es solo que no puedo evitar desmoronarme cuando pienso en él y… - _el llanto me gano y me hice bolita en mi asiento ante la mirada de mi hermano mayor…._

- No, no pienses en el – _se estaciono en alguna calle para que pudiéramos hablar más tranquilamente. Puso su mano en mi espalda tratando de reconfortarme._

- ¡Es que no entiendo! – _Grite mientras seguía llorando_ - ¿Tan feo soy como para que en unas semanas me haya cambiado por otro? – _me pregunte más a mí que a él._

- No pienses eso tal vez solo necesitaba un poco de acción y eso tu a kilómetros de distancia no podías dárselo. Así que busco a alguien fácil para pasar una noche – _de un momento a otro sentí que me abrazaba y yo lo abrase mas fuerte llorando en su hombro_ – no te preocupes ya verás que pronto lo habrás olvidado.

- Gracias Finn – _le dije después de un rato en esa posición_ – lamento lo de tu camisa.

- No te preocupes para eso están los hermanos ¿no? – _yo asentí y ambos seguimos nuestro camino a McKinley._

Al llegar él se fue inmediatamente con Rachel dejándome solo. Pero no por mucho tiempo ya que Jeff me abrazo en forma de saludo y luego entrelazo nuestros brazos. El se ha convertido en mi pilar desde que ocurrió lo de Blaine. Es el único con quien de verdad sé que cuanto con apoyo incondicional. Siempre me saca a rastras de mi habitación para sacarme a comprar tiendas, aunque desde la foto no he tenido las mismas ganas de salir a comprar ropa que antes. Y también me lleva a un parque o a tomar un café.

- No lo recuerdes Hummel – _me dijo_ – sabes que tienes que olvidarlo intenta pensar en otras cosas y distraerte.

- Lo sé pero cada que pienso en el pasa lo mismo – _él se quedó pensativo por unos segundos pero luego me hablo:_

- Hoy iremos a el bar Scandals – _su sonrisa lo decía todo… quería buscarme un nuevo novio. La verdad en este momento no estoy para eso._

- En primera tú tienes novio y en segunda yo no iré a un bar.

- Bueno yo no iré como quien dice a buscar novio – _dijo divertido_ - yo solo iré para divertirme un rato.

- No lo haremos cuando digo no es no – _y me aleje de él ya que tengo clase de matemáticas y el de filosofía._

_Al entrar al aula me senté en el mismo lugar de siempre, con Rachel que en toda la clase no paro de parlotear de que debía ser maduro y olvidar a Blaine. También me dijo que debería acompañar a Jeff al bar cosa que como lo hice con mi rubio amigo también negué._

* * *

_El resto de las clases asaron relativamente normal, con Cedes, Britt, Rach y Jeffy cuidándome todo el tiempo, y extrañamente también Puck y Santana. Desde que ocurrió lo de Blaine los dos se han convertido en otro par de hermanos mayores, pero al que mejor le queda el papel es a Puck ya que es el mejor amigo de mi hermanastro. Pero San también tiene sus métodos para hacerme entrar en razón y divertirme entre clases. Hasta hoy en clase de física le puso el pie a una chica y amos nos reímos sin parar. Claro hasta que llego el profesor y nos regañó por burlarnos del "accidente" que sufrió la chica._

_Ahora estábamos en el Glee club. Desde que Blaine se fue siempre pongo mi mochila en el asiento que está al lado del mío… no quiero que nadie ocupe su lugar. Porque de todos modos nadie lo hará._

- Bueno chicos – _comenzó a hablar Mr. Shue_ – la tarea de esta semana – _"Por favor que sea algo que pueda cantar, por favor que sea algo que pueda cantar" esa frase se repetía una y otra vez por mi mente ansiosa de escuchar la respuesta a todas mis plagarías…_ – es cantar sobre cómo se sienten en este momento. Cualquier emoción es válida y recuerden cada clase cuenta para saber quiénes serán los que nos representaran en las nacionales ¿algún voluntario? – _pregunto y todos guardaron silencio. Inclusive Rachel, cosa que me pareció muy extraño en ella. Así que yo levante la mano._

- Yo Mr. Shue – _dije algo entusiasmado._

- Bueno Kurt demuestra tus sentimientos – _él se sentó al fondo y yo me pare para estar en frente de todos._

_Sabía que era una mala idea demostrar lo que siento frente a los chicos ero ellos me conocen mejor que nadie así que no tengo miedo de que ellos lleguen a criticarme… sin más nada la música comenzó y yo a cantar con ella…_

**_Es fácil caer en el amor _****_  
Pero es tan difícil de romper el corazón de alguien  
Lo que parecía una buena idea  
Se ha convertido en un campo de batalla_**

**_Una vez que la lujuria se ha convertido en polvo  
Y todo lo que queda ha sostenido aliento  
Olvidados que nos conocimos  
Lo que parecía una buena idea  
se ha convertido en un campo de batalla_**

Los dos sabemos que viene  
¿Cuenta la ilusión de algo que teníamos?  
Ruptura consiguió del tensión superficial  
Una gota es todo lo necesario para inundar a cabo esta mentira

Tú y yo , tenemos que dejar que los demás van  
Mantenemos aguantando, pero ambos sabemos  
Lo que parecía una buena idea  
Se ha convertido en un campo de batalla

La paz llegará cuando uno de nosotros pone el arma  
Sé fuerte para los dos  
No, por favor, no correr , no se ejecutan  
Ojo a ojo nos enfrentamos a nuestros miedos  
Desarmado en el campo de batalla

Nos pareció una buena idea  
Nos pareció una buena idea

No a la sangre se derrame si ambos salgamos ahora  
Aun así es difícil apagar el fuego  
Lo que parecía una buena idea  
Se ha convertido en un campo de batalla

Sentimientos están cambiando como la marea  
Y yo pienso demasiado en el futuro  
Lo que parecía una buena idea  
Se ha convertido en un campo de batalla

Los dos sabemos que viene  
¿Cuenta la ilusión de algo que teníamos?  
Ruptura consiguió del tensión superficial  
Una gota es todo lo necesario para inundar a cabo esta mentira

Tú y yo , tenemos que dejar que los demás van  
Mantenemos aguantando, pero ambos sabemos  
Lo que parecía una buena idea  
se ha convertido en un campo de batalla

La paz llegará cuando uno de nosotros pone el arma  
Sé fuerte para los dos  
No, por favor, no correr , no se ejecutan  
Ojo a ojo nos enfrentamos a nuestros miedos  
Desarmado en el campo de batalla

Nos pareció una buena idea  
Nos pareció una buena idea  
Nos pareció una buena idea

_Al terminar de cantar estaba empapado en lágrimas y los chicos me aplaudieron… yo salí corriendo de ahí ante las miradas y gritos preocupados de todos. Necesitaba estar solo… solo espero pronto poder olvidarme de él…_

**Blaine**

_Estamos en un avión con dirección a Lima estoy impaciente por llegar y llegar al fondo de todo este asunto… me mata saber que Kurt me odia por algo que no hice…_


	3. Chapter 3

_**3… Comienza El Plan**_

* * *

**_Blaine_**

_El avión estaba aterrizando en Lima, Ohio. Estaba ansioso por regresar a casa después de tanto tiempo fuera y más que nada de poner en marcha mi plan para volver con Kurt y explicarle todo lo que paso… aunque eso ni yo mismo lo se estoy por comenzar con esta investigación. No sé por qué me da risa llamarla así pero de cierto modo eso es._

- Blaine vámonos no te quedes hay – _me dijo Tina sacándome de mis pensamientos._

_Hacía rato que habíamos bajado del avión y yo me quede viendo por la gran ventana del aeropuerto al pequeño pueblo de Lime, Ohio donde ahora se encuentra el amor de mi vida._

- Ya voy – _le dije después de pensar un rato más._

_Tome mis maletas y la seguí hasta el auto que Coop mando traer para recogernos. En el camino comenzamos a planear todo. Primero llamaríamos a Sam para que se reuniera con nosotros y así planear todo mejor. Luego Nick le diría a Jeff que viniera para convencerlo de ayudarnos en esto. Porque aunque naturalmente me tiene que odiar sé que él también quiere la felicidad para Kurt y sabe que su felicidad está conmigo._

- Suban a dejar sus cosas en las habitaciones y luego bajen para comer que Tina y yo prepararemos todo – _dijo mi hermano mayor y todos nosotros subimos hacia el segundo piso cada quien a su propia habitación._

_Al llegar a la mía no pude evitar sentirme algo triste por todos los recuerdos que me traía. Me recosté en mi cama esperando a que me llamaran para comer, ni siquiera me moleste en desempacar. Estaba a punto de dormirme cuando:_

- ¡Chicos a comer! – _grito Tina desde el piso de abajo y yo con toda la pereza del mundo baje hasta ahí._

- Parece que alguien está algo cansado – _me dijo Coop._

- Si pero tengo mucha hambre – _ellos rieron y luego todos nos dispusimos a disfrutar de la deliciosa comida que él y Tina habían preparado._

_Estuvimos comiendo entre risas y anécdotas de nuestros pasados. Cuando terminamos fuimos a la sala para seguir con la plática. Después de un rato tocaron la puerta y yo me levante a abrir._

- Hola Blainey – _dijo Sam antes de abrazarme y levantarme del suelo._

- Hola Sammy – _le dije entre risas y luego el me bajo al piso._

- Bueno tenemos que comenzar con el plan – _asentí._

- Vamos con los chicos –_ y luego cerré la puerta para que ambos fuéramos con los demás._

- Hola chicos – _dijo el rubio saludándolos a todos._

- Hola – respondieron todos en coro.

- Ah por cierto él es mi hermano mayor Cooper – _le dije a Sam señalando a mi hermano._

- Hola un gusto.

- Igualmente.

_Después nos sentamos en los sillones de la sala mientras esperábamos a que el novio de Nick llegara. Cuando tocaron la puerta inmediatamente Nick corrió hacia ella para abrirla._

- ¡Jeff! – _grito tan fuerte que se escuchó hasta donde nosotros estábamos._

- ¡Hola Nicky! – _grito el rubio abrazándolo y luego dándole un beso._

_Cuando terminaron de su larguísima sesión de besos fueron hasta la sala. Jeff corrió hacia mí con intenciones de golpearme pero gracias al cielo Nick lo paro antes de que lo hiciera._

- ¡¿Qué haces Nick?! – _grito furioso el chico a su novio_ - ¡Déjame romperle la cara por romperle el corazón a Kurt!

Nick lo llevo hasta el sillón y luego le dijo algo para que se calmara. Vi como puso una sonrisa lujuriosa y ni siquiera quise imaginarme que es lo que mi amigo le habrá dicho.

- Bueno necesitamos que nos ayudes a juntar a Kurt con Blaine de nuevo – _dijo Nick._

- ¿Para qué lo vuelva a engañar? – _pregunto el enojado._

- ¡Yo no lo engañe! – _grite._

- ¡Si lo hiciste! – _me grito de vuelta._

- ¡No!

- ¡Sí!

- ¡Cállense! – _grito Coop y ambos nos hundimos en nuestros asientos. En especial yo que nunca había visto a mi hermano tan enojado._

- Mira amor alguien le envió esa foto falsa a Kurt para que terminara con Blaine – _le explico calmadamente Nick a su novio._

- ¿Seguro? – _pregunto Jeff._

- Si yo estuve con Blaine todo el tiempo y no se acostó con nadie haci que le tendieron una trampa para que ambos terminaran.

– Ademes yo jamás lastimaría a Kurt – _dije y el rubio se quedó pensando un buen rato hasta que al fin hablo:_

- Esta bien les creo – _suspire aliviado_ – hay que encontrar a ese tipo y hacer que pague por todo el dolor que les causo.

- Para eso te necesitamos – _dije._

- A mí – _asentí_ - ¿Por qué?

- Necesitamos alguien cercano a Kurt ¿Y quién mejor que su mejor amigo? – _el asintió._

- Ok ¿Qué necesitan que haga?

- Necesitamos que tomes el celular de Kurt para que veamos de donde mandaron la foto y de que celular – _dijo Coop._

- ¿Ustedes pueden hacer eso? – _preguntó sorprendido._

- Claro ¿entonces lo harás?

- Cuenten conmigo – _todos sonreímos_ - ¿Y qué harán cuando sepan todo eso?

- Iremos con esa persona para hacer que nos cuente todo e interrogarlo hasta que confiese porque lo hizo.

- Bueno pues si no me necesitan más me voy – _dijo Jeff levantándose del sillón._

- ¿Qué? pero acabo de llegar – _dijo Nick algo triste._

- Es que le prometí a Kurt llevarlo a Scandals para que se despeje un poco.

- ¿Y no puedo ir contigo? – _pregunto mi amigo y tanto su novio como yo rodamos los ojos._

- No porque sabrá que Blaine también está aquí – _me gusta cómo piensa el chico es muy inteligente y eso que a veces parece demasiado despistado…_

- Si Nick tiene razón deberías quedarte aquí y ver una película con nosotros – _dije yo._

- si quédate con ellos seguro que estás cansado después del viaje, además nos veremos mañana ¿verdad? – _dijo Jeff sonriente._

- Esta bien amor – _dijo Nick y llevo a su novio a la puerta para "despedirse"_

- Bien ya tenemos a alguien más en nuestro equipo - _dijo Sam._

- ¿Y qué película veremos? - _pregunto Nick._

- La que ustedes quieran – _dije yo._

_El resto de la tarde nos la pasamos viendo películas hasta que llego la noche y Sam se tuvo que ir a su casa. Mientras que los demás nos fuimos a dormir. Quisiera saber que está haciendo Kurt en este momento…_

* * *

**_Kurt_**

_Hace rato que llegamos a Scandals y estoy totalmente aburrido no hay nadie con quien hablar ya que Jeff se fue a la pista de baile, yo la verdad no tengo muchas ganas de bailar ahora._

- Hola – _me saludo un chico rubio alto con unos lindos ojos azules._

- Hola – _le salude sin emoción alguna en mi voz._

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si solo algo aburrido.

- Bueno que te parece si hablamos y así te des aburres –_ me dijo sonriente y por más que quise no le pude sonreír de vuelta solo asentí_ – bien me llamo Adam.

- Kurt – _nos estrechamos las manos._

- Bueno ¿y qué haces por aquí Kurt?

- Mi mejor amigo me arrastro hasta este lugar y pues yo la verdad no estoy disfrutando mucho.

- No te preocupes seguro que pronto te divertirás como nunca – _sonrió._

- No lo sé estos días no han sido muy alegres que digamos – _me encogí de hombros._

- Kurt vámonos me siento mal – _me dijo Jeff recargándose en mi brazo._

- Oh él es mi mejor amigo Jeff – _le dije a Adam._

- Hola – _Jeff solo asintió en forma de saludo._

- Bueno nos vamos – _dije yo y arrastre a mi amigo hasta la salida._

- Espero que nos veamos luego – _me dijo Adam._

- ¡Yo también! – _le grite antes de salir del lugar._

_Fuimos hasta el auto y subí a Jeff en el asiento del copiloto. Parecía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento haci que me apresure por llevarlo a su casa. Al bajar vomito en la acera cosa que me dio mucho asco pero también me alegro de que no lo hiciera en el auto de Finn porque si lo hubiera hecho mi hermano me mataría._

Luego cuando llegue a casa estacione el auto afuera y luego entre en ella. Fui hasta mi habitación y me dormí porque mañana tendríamos clases. No se cómo se le ocurre a Jeff ir a un bar cuando al día siguiente hay clases.

* * *

**_Blaine_**

_Cuando desperté llame a Jeff para que me confirmara si le iba a quitar el celular a Kurt para que busquemos el mensaje y la foto. Me dijo que sí y que ya tenía planeado como hacerlo. Su voz se notaba cansada, se nota que se divirtió mucho ayer en el club._

_Toda la mañana me la pase platicando con Nick y Tina. Durante un rato jugamos video juegos y luego me subí a mi habitación a leer un libro que Kurt me había regalado hacía ya un tiempo en mi cumpleaños: Hush Hush._

_Está muy bueno me atrapa y no puedo dejar de leerlo. Bueno cuando termine de leer un rato me dispuse a ayudarle a Coop con la comida ya que Tina salió a comprar unas cosas._

* * *

**_Kurt_**

_Cuando llegue a la escuela Jeff tenia puestos unos lentes oscuros para que no se notara que tenía resaca. Me dio mucha risa que se durmió en clase de historia y cuando lo despertó el timbre le dolieron mucho los oídos y se cayó al piso._

- ¿Y qué piensan que deberíamos cantar para las regionales? – _pregunto Mercedes._

_Ahora estábamos almorzando con los chicos fuera de la escuela debajo de un árbol._

- Yo creo que yo debería cantar una canción de Celine Dion porque soy la mejor – _comenzó a hablar Rachel y estaba a punto de aventarle una manzana pero por lo visto Santana se me adelanto._

- Calla hobbit que me aburres hablando solo de ti – _dijo la Diabla_ – ¿Eres yoyista? Yo pensé que eras judía – _todos reímos por su comentario._

- Cállate Satán que obviamente yo cantare en las regionales no como tú – _se burló._

- Bueno yo no quiero cantar prefiero que lo haga Kurt – _dijo Santana y sentí las miradas e todos encima de mí._

- Yo no cantare me da mucha vergüenza frente a tanta gente – _admití ruborizándome un poco._

- Vez mejor canto yo – _anuncio Berry contenta._

- Ah eso no mi chico blanco debe cantar el solo en la competencia – _dijo Mercedes apoyando lo anteriormente dicho por Santana._

- Pero yo soy mejor que el - _replico Rachel._

- Miren hay que votar por quien debería cantar – _dijo Quinn cansada de las discusiones de las tres chicas en las que a veces los demás participábamos._

_A veces es demasiado tedioso escucharlas discutir todo el tiempo. A veces tengo ganas de taparles la boca con cinta a las tres. Todos asentimos a lo dicho por Quinn._

- Bien ¿quién vota por Berry? – _pregunto la rubia y Rachel levanto la mano. Pero después le dio un codazo a Finn y el la levanto también_ – ¿Y por Kurt?

_Todos los demás levantaron la mano. Excepto yo y Rachel. Ya que Finn la levanto también ignorando la mirada molesta de su novia sobre él._

- Pues según parece mi pequeño Kurtie tendrá el solo – _dijo Puck abrazándome._

- ¿Unicornio que cantaras? – me pregunto Britt.

- No lo sé – _me encogí de hombros_ – No estoy acostumbrado a cantar en una competencia de coros – _y era la verdad casi nunca canto en alguna de ellas._

_Después se escuchó el timbre y sonreí porque nos tocaba Glee club. La mejor clase del día. Todos nos levantamos y caminamos hacia el salón del coro. Todavía seguíamos con la tarea de la semana de los sentimientos y esta vez canto Santana con la canción Mine de Taylor Swift. Se la dedico a Brittany y yo no pude evitar sentirme. Todavía recuerdo cuando Blaine me dedicaba canciones en el Glee club. Todas eran muy lindas y me gustaba tanto que lo hiciera. Cuando la canción término me limpie unas cuantas lagrimas que pasaron desapercibidas por los chicos y luego Mr. Shue hablo:_

- Bueno estamos a unas semanas de las regionales y les quería decir que ya tengo programados los números serán un solo y dos numero grupales.

- ¿Qué canciones serán Mr. Shue? – _pregunto Finn._

- Aun no lo sé – _contesto él._

- ¿Y quiénes cantaran? – _pregunto esta vez Rachel._

- Bueno los que quieran audicionar para los numero grupales apúntense en la lista que puse en mi oficina – _todos asintieron muy contentos_ – ah y por cierto Kurt felicidades por tu solo – _yo di una media sonrisa._

_Luego todos se levantaron para inscribirse en la lista y yo me quede sentado. Tocaron el timbre y todos salimos hacia nuestras casas. Mi suerte era que ahora Finn conduciría ya que Rachel se iría a cenar con sus padres y no podrían verse después de la escuela. Iba a llamar a Santana para hacer planes para la tarde pero no encontré mi celular. Me encogí de hombros pensando que lo había dejado en casa y luego fui con Finn hasta el estacionamiento donde dejo su auto._

* * *

**_Blaine_**

- ¿Y bien? – le pregunte a Jeff.

- Aquí esta – _me entrego el celular de Kurt y luego yo se lo di a Coop para que buscara el mensaje._

- ¿Cuándo se lo quitaste? – _pregunto Nick._

- En el Glee club mientras Santana le cantaba a Britt él se puso algo sentimental así que aproveche para quitarle el teléfono – _dijo como si hubiera sido una gran hazaña._

- Aquí está el mensaje – _dijo mi hermano victorioso._

- ¿Y de donde se manda? – _pregunto Tina._

- De aquí Lima, Ohio – _dijo el mientras seguía buscando_ – fue mandado desde el Lima Bean – _luego nos mostró el número de teléfono del chico que lo mando y llamo pero nadie respondió._

- ¿Y ahora que haremos? – _pregunto Jeff._

- Lo rastrearemos – _dije yo sonriente._

_¡Sí! estaba muy feliz pronto las cosas se aclararían y yo volvería a estar con Kurt. No puedo ni controlar mi felicidad_

* * *

**_Narra Anónimo_**

_¿Acaso piensan que soy tan tonto como para dejar que supieran mi celular? ¡Idiotas! jamás me descubrirán… pronto me saldré con la mía…_

* * *

**_Narro Yo_**

_El chico estaba muy feliz mientras veía la conversación que tenían Blaine y los chicos desde una cámara que había puesto hacía ya tiempo en la sala de la casa del chico para espiarlos._


	4. Chapter 4

**_4… La Verdad_**

* * *

**_Blaine_**

Estoy desesperándome… no puedo creer que el tipo haya destruido su celular. Es un maldito hijo de p**ra, lo tiene todo muy bien planeado. Tengo que hacerlo algo rápido, puede que inclusive tenga planeado hacer algo peor. Ya paso una semana desde que Coop ha intentado rastrearlo por medio de su celular y nada. Bueno ahora lo que menos me importa es el. Quiero hablar con Kurt para poder aclarar todo. Jeff me cuenta que está sufriendo mucho con todo esto que está ocurriendo y no para de llorar. Le pediré un gran favor que con todo mi corazón espero que acepte hacerlo y lo cumple.

- Oye Jeff – le hable.

- ¿Qué ocurre Blaine? – me pregunto mirándome de manera expectante.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado? – dije mandándole una indirecta a Nick que estaba abrazado de su novio mientras veían una película romántica.

- ¿Es muy importante?

- Demasiado – ni se lo imagina.

- Esta bien – se apartó de mi amigo para seguirme por el pasillo para ir a un lugar más privado.

- ¡Pero amor la película acaba de comenzar! – protesto Nick sentado en el sofá.

- No te preocupes será rápido ¿verdad Blaine?

- Si luego viene es de vida o muerte Nick – el asintió un poco molesto y se puso a ver la película solo.

Caminamos a lo largo del pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras y luego subirlas para que ambos fuéramos a mi habitación. Yo me senté en mi cama y el en la silla frente a ella.

- ¿Y bien? – me pregunto.

- ¿Podrías hacer algo por mí? – le pregunte con ojos de cachorrito mojado.

- Depende – dijo acomodándose mejor en su asiento.

- Bueno quería que le explicaras todo esto a Kurt.

- ¿Qué cosa exactamente?

- Todo lo que está ocurriendo del tipo que hizo que nosotros dos termináramos.

- Pensé que nunca lo pedirías – dijo entre algunas risitas.

- ¿En serio? – pregunte incrédulo.

- Si digo ¿Quién no querría volver con su alma gemela? – yo sonreí. Esa es exactamente la palabra que usaría para describir mi amor con Kurt.

- ¿Entonces lo harás? – pregunte esperanzado.

- Claro no me gusta verlos a los dos sufriendo – solté un suspiro.

- Gracias de verdad… - comenzó a decir pero él me interrumpió.

- Ni lo menciones estaré muy feliz si ambos están también felices – sonríe y luego yo también sonrió – bueno si no me necesitas para nada mas me voy.

El salió de la habitación y yo me quede sonriendo como tonto. La verdad estoy muy contento de que el haya accedido a hacerlo. Ojala logre convencerlo, porque si él no lo hace nada lo hará. Ahora que lo pienso será muy difícil hacer que Kurt acepte, él es muy terco y no le gusta que le digan que hacer. Eso lo tuve que descubrir de una fea manera.

**_**Flashback**_**

Estábamos los dos platicando en las bancas que estaban frente a la piscina muy tranquilamente cuando de repente me dieron ganas de meterme al agua y nadar un rato.

- ¿Oye amor quieres nadar un rato? – le pregunte.

- No – contesto él.

- Anda porfis Kurtie – dije con voz de niño pequeño y con ojos de cachorro mojado.

- Dije que no Blaine – dijo y parecía que comenzaba a enojarse.

- Vamos será muy divertido vamos por nuestros trajes de baño y nos relajamos un rato – me levante de mi asiento para tomarlo de la mano en un intento de que aceptara.

- No – volvió a decir.

- ¡Ándale Kurt! - comencé a hacer un puchero pero lo siguiente que hizo sí que no me lo esperaba.

Me había empujado al agua con mi ropa normal puesta. Ni siquiera tenía puesto mi traje de baño.

- Jajaja – se rio.

- ¡Oye! – grite.

- ¿Qué acaso no querías nadar un rato? – pregunto con su típico tono sarcástico.

- Me las pagaras – comencé a salir del agua pero el corrió alejándose de mi mientras se carcajeaba.

**_**Fin Del Flashback**_**

- Blaine – me llamo Tina e inmediatamente voltee a verla.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Deberías dormir – se acercó a mí y se sentó a un lado de mi en mi cama.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunte.

- Porque no has estado durmiendo muy bien los últimos días y eso me preocupa – dijo ella en un tono muy amable – además tiene unas ojeras gigantes.

- Pero no tengo sueño – le dije contradiciéndola. Y luego bostece.

- Ah no ¿y cómo le llamas a eso?

- Esta bien dormiré – me rendí.

- Esta bien nos vemos mañana – me beso la mejilla y luego salió de mi habitación.

Me di una ducha rápida para después ponerme mi pijama y luego acomodarme en mi cama para sumergirme en un profundo sueño.

* * *

**_Kurt_**

Esta mañana desperté con una extraña sensación pero la ignore y me levante a tomar una ducha, cuando termine me vestí con la ropa que previamente había escogido: un pantalón naranja ajustado, una playera azul grisáceo de manga corta y un chaleco gris. Y claro mi par de botas negras hasta la rodilla.

Luego me puse a arreglar mi peinado hasta que quedara conforme con él. Cuando baje las escaleras inmediatamente hasta la cocina donde Finn estaba solo comiendo su cereal en la mesa.

- ¿Y papa y Carole? – le pregunte.

- Salieron a hacer unas compras – me contesto con la boca llena y yo rodee los ojos.

- ¿Qué cosas? – le pregunte mientras me preparaba mi cereal para desayunar.

- No lo sé, no me quisieron decir – se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Y piensas cantar hoy en el Glee club?

- Si estoy muy emocionado es una canción completamente dirigida a Rachel sé que la hará muy feliz – sonrió y yo también lo hice pero en verdad no me sentía muy alegre en este momento.

- Me alegra seguro ella sonreirá toda la actuación.

- Oye voy por mi mochila espérame en el auto – subió corriendo las escaleras.

Yo termine mi desayuno y me levante a recoger un poco la mesa ya que obviamente Finn no lo haría después. Luego tome mi mochila que había dejado ayer en la sala y salí afuera para esperar a mi hermano.

- Hasta que bajaste – le dije cuando salió por la puerta y luego le puso seguro con la llave.

- No te quejes tú te tardas más – me dijo y ambos subimos a su auto.

- Sabes últimamente Jeff ha estado muy raro ¿no crees? – le dije.

- Si pero ni me preguntes porque que si tú no sabes yo menos.

- Bueno tendré que averiguarlo luego – el asintió.

Puso en marcha el auto y salimos con dirección a la escuela pero hizo una parada en una florería para comprar unas rosas para Rachel. Según me dijo ese día era su aniversario y por eso le dedicaba la canción en el Glee club.

Al llegar al estacionamiento del instituto baje corriendo del auto y casi caigo de no ser porque Jeff me sostuvo.

- Wow sí que es bueno que te espere aquí- dijo el burlón.

- Cállate – luego me acomode mejor.

- Bueno vámonos a clases – entrelazo nuestros brazos y luego comenzó a caminar hacia adentro.

- Espera ven – entre a un armario del conserje arrastrándolo a el conmigo.

- ¿Qué paso ahora? – Me cuestiono - ¿no sabes donde venden cerveza para menores de edad?

- ¿Qué? ¡No! – Alzo una ceja – es en serio – me cruce de brazos – además eso solo fue una vez, no es mi culpa que en las tiendas no vendan a menores de edad.

- Este bien cuéntame tus problemas.

- No tú cuéntame dónde has estado en los últimos días.

- ¿Yo? – pregunto un poco inocente.

- Si tú – dije un poco desesperado.

- En ningún lugar en especial – se encogió de hombros.

- No sé porque creo que me ocultas algo.

- Ok si estaba en un lugar muy especial pero eso quiero hablarlo contigo en otro momento – miro a todo el lugar donde nos encontrábamos – y más limpio – me miro detenidamente el hombro - ¡Y donde no haya una araña en tu hombro!

Salte del susto y salí corriendo del armario. Pero para mi desgracia caí en el suelo causando la risa de muchos chicos que caminaban por el pasillo. Entre ellos Santana y Rachel.

- ¡Jeff quítamela, quítamela! – grite a mi amigo que se retorcía de la risa mientras salía del armario.

- Debiste ver tu cara – dijo entre tantas carcajadas.

Inmediatamente sentí el ardor en mis mejillas por dos razones una mi enojo contra Jeff y la segunda que es aún peor, que todos se burlaban de mí.

- Wow Lady Hummel vuelve a salir del armario – se burló Santana.

- Calla Satán – le grite enojado.

- Ven Kurt – dijo Rachel ayudándome a levantarme. Extrañamente no se reía pero sí que se aguantaba la risa.

- ¡Morirás Sterling! – grite apunto de abalanzarme sobre mi mejor amigo.

- No desesperes Hummel solo fue una broma de niños – dijo Santana que me detenía con ayuda de Rachel para que no golpeara a Jeff.

- Cual broma ni que nada todos se burlaron de mí – me defendí.

- Como si no lo hicieran siempre – ironizo el rubio y yo lo fulmine con la mirada.

- Chicos mejor vayan a clases y por favor intenten no matarse – me tranquilizo Rachel.

- Yo no prometo nada – dije y ambos nos dirigimos a literatura la clase más aburrida del día.

El día pasó relativamente rápido. En el periodo libre corretee a Jeff por toda la escuela ante la mirada atenta de todos los chicos del Glee club que nos miraban con gracia. Como si fuéramos dos hermanos que siempre pelean. Después de darle su merecido a Jeff mojándole los pantalones con mi bebida y que él se haya ido a cambiar con la cara roja de vergüenza me llevo a un aula sola para hablarme de algo muy importante según él.

- Mira primero que nada no te vayas a enojar conmigo.

- No lo hare – dije.

- Júralo.

- Lo juro.

- Ok bueno la cosa es que me he estado viendo con Nick y con Blaine.

Al escuchar ese nombre no pude evitar que una inmensa tristeza me inundara.

- ¿Eso querías decirme? – pregunte aguantando un poco las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos.

- El punto es que él no te engaño.

- Si claro.

- No es en serio – me dijo y eso no se parecía ni por poco a una broma – los engañaron es una persona que quiere quedarse con uno de los dos pero no sé exactamente cuál.

- ¿Esperas que te crea eso?

- Si pero de todos modos si no me crees… lo interrumpí.

- Claro que no te creo.

- Bueno en ese caso mira esto – puso un video de su celular frente a mí.

En el salía Blaine llorando y sollozando en un sillón. Igual que como yo lo hago en mi cama.

- Lo grabo Nick ¿Tú crees que si él te hubiera engañado, se pondría tan triste con eso?

- Y… yo – no podía ni hablar, no sabía ni que creer.

- Vamos Kurt tu sabes que Blaine sería incapaz de engañarte ustedes dos son almas gemelas y se aman demasiado – me dijo y yo ya había comenzado a llorar – solo habla con él y arreglen las cosas, su historia de amor no puede terminar de esta manera.

* * *

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y comentan esta historia... me inspiran a seguir escribiendo...**_


	5. Chapter 5

5… Te Extrañare…

* * *

- Ok voy a hablar con el – dije secándome las lágrimas que se me resbalaban por los ojos.

- Perfecto – dijo Jeff sonriente.

- ¿Y cuándo poder hablar con él? – pregunte un tanto nervioso, porque ¿quién no estaría nervioso de hablar con su ex luego de una ruptura como la nuestras?

- Hoy mismo – mi mandíbula cayó al suelo.

- N…no pue… puedo ho… hoy – dije tartamudeando e internamente me maldije por ello.

- Vamos yo iré contigo como apoyo moral – dijo el tratando de reconfortarme.

- Esta bien hoy iremos cuando terminen las clases por lo que tendré que avisarle a papa que saldré hoy – saque mi teléfono y comencé a escribir un mensaje de texto para papa.

- Debemos ir al Glee club – dijo el comenzando a caminar en dirección al salón del coro.

- Espera – le dije.

- ¿Qué ocurre ahora? – pregunto con cara de aburrimiento.

- Tengo que ir por algo a mi casillero.

- Pues te esperare en el salón del coro – y se fue.

Camine hasta llegar a mi casillero y abrí un compartimiento escondido donde tenía un pequeño collar de plata que me dio Blaine el día en que cumplimos un mes que tenía grabado en el "Klaine" lo tome y luego lo guarde en mi bolsillo para después correr hasta la sala del coro.

- Llegas tarde Hummel – dijo Santana sentada al fondo del salón y con la cabeza recostada en el hombro de Britt.

- Tuve que hacer algunas cosas – dije y tome mi asiento al lado de Jeff.

- Bueno chicos hoy tenemos un número especial por parte de Finn – anuncio Mr. Shue – pasa muchacho – Finn se puso de pié hasta estar en frente de todos.

- Esta canción va dedicada a la chica más hermosa del mundo – dijo el sonriente mirando a Rachel a los ojos.

- Yo no veo a Katy Perry por ningún lado – dijo Santana sarcástica como siempre.

- Es para Rachel – dijo mi hermano y sin mis más ni más comenzó la música.

Finn canto Just The Way You Are de Bruno Mars para Rachel y como lo predije ella sonrió toda la canción. Durante todo el número estuve pensando en cómo sería ver de nuevo a Blaine. ¿Nos perdonaríamos y luego nos daríamos un apasionado beso? ¿Sería totalmente incómodo y se sentiría un ambiente muy tenso? ¿El estaría enojado conmigo? Según lo que me conto Jeff creo que sería la última.

- Muy buen trabajo Finn – dijo Mr. Shue felicitando al grandulón – ahora Kurt.

- ¿Si? ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Podrías mostrarnos lo que tienes preparado para la competencia?

- Emm y… yo no, no se – tartamudee.

- ¡Vamos Kurt yo quiero escucharte! – grito Jeff apoyándome y yo lo fulmine con los ojos. En este momento no tengo muchas ganas de cantar.

- Vamos Lady Hummel apoyó Santana.

- ¡Canta unicornio! – grito Britt.

- Esta bien lo hare – me rendí. Sería el camino más fácil.

Me levante de mi lugar y después le dije al pianista que canción tocar. Después de eso me acode.

- Bueno no sé si esta es la canción definitiva pero es la que más me gusta hasta ahora.

**_Las fotos en mi bolsillo _****_  
Se desvanecieron en la lavadora  
Apenas puedo distinguir tu rostro  
Comida que guardaste para más tarde  
En mi refrigerador  
Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no viniste_**

Sé que  
Un día finalmente  
Sí, sé que  
Un día voy a tener que dejar ir todo  
Pero me lo guardo por si acaso  
Sí, me lo guardo por si acaso

En caso de que no encuentres lo que estás buscando  
En caso que pierdas lo que tenías antes  
En caso de que cambies de idea, voy a estar esperando aquí  
En caso de que simplemente quieras volver a casa

Suficientemente fuerte para dejarte  
Pero suficientemente débil para necesitarte  
Me preocupa lo suficiente para dejarte ir  
Tomé esa chaqueta sucia  
De la basura en donde la dejaste  
Porque no podía soportar que se esté desperdiciando

Sé que  
Un día finalmente  
Sí, sé que  
Un día voy a tener que dejar ir todo  
Pero me lo guardo por si acaso  
Sí, me lo guardo por si acaso

En caso de que no encuentres lo que estás buscando  
En caso que pierdas lo que tenías antes  
En caso de que cambies de idea, voy a estar esperando aquí  
En caso de que simplemente quieras volver a casa

En caso que te estés mirando en el espejo un día  
Y extrañes mis brazos, como ellos se envolvían en ti, digo  
Que me puedes amar de nuevo  
Incluso si ese no es el caso

No encontraras lo que estás buscando  
Estás perdiendo mi amor  
No encontraras lo que estás buscando  
En caso que pierdas lo que tenías antes  
En caso de que cambies de idea, voy a estar esperando aquí  
En caso de que simplemente quieras volver a casa  
En caso, sí.

Se escucharon los aplausos de todos los chicos del Glee club. Los chicos y el profesor Shue sonreían melancólicamente y Tina, Mercedes, Quinn, Rachel, Britt y sorpresivamente Santana soltaban una que otra lagrima.

- Es perfecto unicornio – dijo Britt haciéndome sonreír.

- Claramente ganaremos con una carga emocional como esa – anuncio Rachel.

- Yo creo que no es una buena idea que el cantante principal llore en la interpretación – opino Cedes. Y yo me seque rápidamente las lágrimas.

- No es perfecto ellos creerán que nosotros si cantamos con sentimiento no como los chicos de Vocal Adrenaline – todos comenzaron a hablar sobre las nacionales y yo me senté en mi lugar al lado de Jeff.

- ¿Tan bien estuve? – le pregunte a mi mejor amigo en un susurro.

- Claro – sonrió animadamente.

El resto de la clase paso rápido entre algunas discusiones sobre las nacionales y proposiciones de canciones. Nada fuera de este mundo para mí y los demás chicos. Yo solo espero impaciente la hora de volver a ver a Blaine. Seguro me odia por todo lo que le hice vivir con una estúpida llamada. Solo quiero lanzarme a sus brazos y que él me diga que todo estará bien pero sé que eso tiene muy pocas probabilidades de pasar.

- ¡Finn! - le hable a mi hermano mayor para que me volteara a ver.

- ¿Qué ocurre hermanito? – pregunto el acercándose.

- Voy a hacer una tarea a casa de Jeff ¿podrías decirles a mis padres que llegare luego?

- Claro pero no llegues tarde – me advirtió en tono de broma.

- Nunca hermano – le dije y ambos nos alejamos.

Me fui con Jeff hasta su auto que le habían comprado hoy en la mañana para que ya no llegara tarde a la escuela. Y la verdad es que siempre llega veinte minutos tarde.

- ¿Estás listo para verlo? – me pregunto cuando faltaba poco para llegar.

- No – respondí.

- Mira yo estaré cerca y si quieres irte lo entenderé y yo me iré contigo y te llevare a casa ¿ok? – asentí lentamente con la cabeza.

Durante los próximos segundos me mantuve sentado mirando por la ventana a los lejos a la mansión de los Anderson. Espero que ambos podamos hablar en un lugar muy privado sin que nadie nos interrumpa.

Después de un rato que me mantuve entretenido hablando por teléfono con Rachel en los que me contaba que estaba a punto de ir a casa de Quinn para hacer una tarea, llegamos a la mansión de la familia de Blaine. Estaba muy nervioso pero salí del auto y mi mejor amigo toco el timbre y luego se abrió el portón. Entramos caminando y yo no pude dejar de notar como alguien nos observaba, era una sensación un poco extraña pero no le tome mayor importancia. Pero cuando voltee a ver a los árboles que quedaban a unos metros de distancia vi claramente unos ojos azules que inmediatamente que los vi desaparecieron. Creo que no me estoy sintiendo bien. Hasta estoy alucinando.

- Kurt – me llamo Jeff y aleje mi vista de aquellos árboles.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dije con la voz más aguda de lo normal. Eso pasa cuando me asusto por eso procuro no ver películas de miedo en casa.

- Ya vamos a entrar.

- Ok – lo seguí de cerca y luego el toco la puerta.

- Hola – saludos Nick al abrir y luego le dio un beso a Jeff que se hubiera prologando más de no ser porque fingí tener tos – Hola Kurt – me dijo y yo asentí en forma de saludo.

Seguía algo consternado por la extraña sensación de hacia un rato. Nick se hizo a un lado y luego nosotros dos entramos en la casa. Estaba igual que la última vez que la vi.

- Vamos a ver una película – dijo Nick - y Kurt – dijo dirigiéndose a mí – Blaine te espera en su habitación ¿sabes cómo llegar verdad? – asentí y fui hasta la escalera.

Subí lentamente cada uno de los escalones. No se escuchaba ningún sonido en esa casa además del ruido provocado por las palabras pronunciadas por Jeff y Nick y sus besos. Eso definitivamente no ayudaba a lo que había ocurrido hacia un rato afuera. Al llegar a la habitación de Blaine toque la puerta y espere a que abriera. Cuando la abrió pude notar que tenía su semblante serio. ¡Genial! Estaba enojado. Se fue a su cama y se sentó, tome ese gesto como una indicación de que entrara. Entre discretamente a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí y me senté en el sillón frente a él.

Durante los primeros minutos solo escuchaba su respiración clamada que me ayudaba a calmarme a mí. Me quede mirando hacia la ventana como si fuera lo más entretenido del mundo. Él se aclaró un poco la garganta provocando que lo mirara. Por unos segundos me perdí en esa mirada hazel. Pero rápidamente aparte la mirada dejándola en el suelo.

- Hola – mustio el en un tono bajito.

- Hola – le respondí lentamente quería estudiar cada uno de mis movimientos antes de dar un paso en falso.

- ¿Quieres hablar o…? – metí aire en mis pulmones para luego sacarlo lentamente en un suspiro.

- Sera mejor que no me cuentes todo Jeff ya lo hizo – respondí y en algún momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron hasta que el la aparto.

- Creo que esto un poco incómodo – opino él y yo asentí ante sus palabras.

- Te debo una disculpa – sentí su mirada en mi pero no lo voltee a ver - no debía haber terminado contigo sin antes hablar contigo al respecto.

- No debes disculparte… - mustio el, pero lo interrumpí.

- No debo hacerlo. Si no fuera porque siempre actuó por impulso y sin pensarlo ahorita no estaríamos en esta situación y no estaríamos separados. Solo que creo que me sentí muy mal después de ver esa foto.

- No te preocupes por eso – nos miramos.

- No sabes cuánto te he extrañado – confesé y el sonrió.

- Yo también.

- ¿Podaras explicarme que llevas de tu investigación para descubrir a este tipo? – pregunte tratando de evitar el tema de nosotros.

- Pues tratamos de rastrear su teléfono pero no logramos dar con él. Sola sabemos que él está en el pueblo y piensa exactamente todo lo que va a hacer antes de hacerlo por lo que no podremos dar con el muy rápido.

- ¿Volverás a McKinley? – le pregunte.

- Sí.

- Entonces tendré que hablar con los chicos para qué no se te vengan encima para golpearte.

-Eso espero.

Después de eso todo quedo en silencio, yo metí mi mano en mi bolsillo y saque el pequeño collar de plata y lo estruje entre mis manos.

- ¿Quieres hablar de lo nuestro? – pregunto evadiendo mi mirada.

- ¿Qué podemos hablar de eso? – Pregunte directamente – Solo podemos hablar de cómo YO arruine nuestra relación.

- No la arruinaste.

- ¡Claro que lo hice! – Grite - ¡Si no fuera porque soy un idiota ninguno de los dos hubiera sufrido tanto y no creo querer volver a sufrir otra vez con esta persona suelta! – Deje correr las lágrimas por mis mejillas - ¿Acaso tú quieres volver? – le pregunte luego de un silencio.

- No – contesto – creo que lo mejor será mantenernos al margen y no intentar nada juntos de nuevo hasta que encontremos al tipo y resolvamos esto.

- ¿Y si nunca la encontramos? – sollocé.

- Solo volveremos si el destino nos quiere juntos de nuevo y nos demuestra que estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Deberíamos estar separados hasta que las cosas entre nosotros mejoren.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto? – pregunte limpiándome una lagrima. Por lo visto el también comenzaba a llorar.

- Muy seguro – sentencio y yo me levante.

- ¿Me puedes dar un último beso? – le pregunte.

- Ven aquí – dijo secándose las lágrimas.

Me acerque a él y lo abrace para que luego el uniera nuestros labios en un tierno beso. Al principio solo disfrutaba el contacto pero luego el comenzó a hacer el beso más demandante. Posiciono sus manos en mis caderas y yo las mías en su perfectamente peinado cabello acercándolo más a mí. Luego nos tiramos en su cama. Paso su lengua por la comisura de mis labios pidiendo permiso para entrar. Se lo concedí. Nuestras lenguas danzaban juntas. Encajaban a la perfección como si fueran creadas para estar juntas. No podía creer que no volvería a sentir este contacto con él en mucho tiempo. Después de un buen rato nos separamos con nuestras respiraciones agitadas. Unimos nuestras frentes tratando de relajarnos.

- Te quiero – dijo.

- Y yo a ti. Te extrañare – me levante de encima de él y salí por la puerta.

Discretamente salí de la casa de Blaine y corrí por todo el camino a casa. No quería hablar con Jeff de lo que ocurrió con Blaine. Durante el camino sentí las miradas sobre mí. Pero las ignore, lo único que quería era estar en mi cama. Al llegar a casa entre y corrí escaleras arriba hasta entrar en mi habitación. Cerré la puerta y me dispuse a llorar.

Ahora debía estar sin él. Esta vez es diferente, estaremos separados pero nos volveremos a ver en la escuela. Sera difícil pero lo lograre por nosotros. Tal vez algún día volvamos a estar juntos… pero hasta ese día tratare de buscar el amor. De todos modos no tengo nada con nadie y no creo que a Blaine le importe eso.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y luego sentí una mano sobre mi hombro. Era Finn.

- Hola hermanito – mustio él.

- Hola Finny – die y me seque las lágrimas.

- ¿Es por tu sabes quién? – me pregunto y asentí.

- Lo vi hoy – dije – ¡Espera! – grite al ver como se levantaba de mi cama.

- ¡No iré por ese imbécil en este momento! – grito furioso.

- Ven Finn – le tome la mano hasta sentarlo en mi cama.

- ¿Qué quieres que no le haga nada después de hacerte llorar así? – pregunto en tono enojado.

- No mira deja te explico pero primero cálmate ¿sí? – Suspire - ¿Estas calmado?

- Ya lo estoy – dijo él.

- Bueno pues nos tendieron una trampa para que terminemos y no sabemos quién ha sido.

- ¿Y por eso lloras? – pregunto evadiendo lo anterior.

- No porque dijo que no deberíamos volver. O al menos no hasta que el destino nos quiera juntos otra vez – recargue mi cabeza en su hombro y el comenzó acariciarla.

- ¿Qué más? – pregunto queriendo saber más de todo este asunto.

- Pues el volverá al instituto y quiero pedirte que le digas a los chicos que no le hagan nada ¿Podrías hacerlo?

- Claro todo por mi pequeño hermano – se levantó de la cama - ahora duérmete y si quieres de cenar pedí pizza solo tienes que recalentarla.

- Gracias Finn - me recosté en mi cama.

- Descansa – y salió de mi habitación apagando la luz.

* * *

**_Narro Yo_**

- Perfecto mi plan sigue su curso – dijo feliz – ahora hare mi gran entrada.

- Iras a la escuela – le pregunto su compañero en el crimen.

- Claro tengo que enamorarlo ahora que no regresaran.

- ¿Quiere que vaya con usted?

- Si pero que no parezca que nos conozcamos.

Salió por la puerta para ir a observar la cámara que tenía en la habitación de Blaine. Estaba llorando y siendo consolado por su hermano mayor, Cooper. Su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección y ahora solo tenía que aparecer y enamorarlo, para tener lo que siempre le perteneció.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**PD: La canción que canta Kurt es In Case de Demi Lovato.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_ 6… ¿Te Gusta El Chico Nuevo?_**

* * *

**_Kurt_**

Me levante con mucha pereza de mi cama… estoy seguro que no será muy lindo ver a Blaine todos los días en la escuela y saber que todo o a menos casi todo lo que hay entre él y yo está terminado. Pero tenía que mostrarme fuerte no podía dejar que él se diera cuenta de lo mucho que me duele verlo sin poder estar cerca de él. Tendré que superar esto seguro que el futuro me depara algo mejor.

Me metí a la ducha no sin antes asegurarme de que Finn estuviera despierto para que no volviéramos a llegar tarde al instituto. Rápidamente tome el mejor conjunto para un día tan soleado como hoy. Unos pantalones anaranjados ajustados, botas negras hasta la rodilla, una playera de manga corta color blanca y un chaleco.

Baje corriendo las escaleras y fui a la cocina donde Finn desayunaba su cereal, yo tome solo una barra integral, no tenía mucha hambre. Tome mi mochila de la sala y abrí la puerta de la casa y salí por ella cerrándola detrás de mí. Camine hasta el auto de Finn y me recargue en el, baje mi mochila y me dispuse a esperar. Estuve alrededor de diez minutos afuera esperando a mi hermano y no aparecía. Tome mi mochila del suelo y me la colgué en el hombro, camine hasta la casa. Entre y no encontré a Finn ni en la sala, ni en la cocina.

Subí las escaleras y fui hasta su habitación, no lo encontré ahí pero se escuchaban ruidos extraños dentro del baño. Lentamente me acerque a la puerta, pegue la oreja y logre escuchar más claramente. Finn estaba vomitando.

- ¿Finn te encuentras bien? – Ok, eso fue una pregunta tonta. Definitivamente Finn no se encuentra bien.

- Kurt no me siento bien creo… - Volvió a vomitar e hice una mueca de asco con la cara – Creo que será mejor que vayas a la escuela caminando.

- Bromeas ¿verdad? – Le pregunte con incredulidad.

- No lo hago. Tú no sabes conducir y no puedo salir yo hoy – Dijo y se escuchaba que estaba muy enfermo así que no me queje más.

- Ok – dije – Iré caminando. Luego volveré a casa. De camino comprare algunas cosas para tu malestar estomacal – aspire aire – ¿Estarás bien hasta que regrese?

- Sí. No te preocupes por mi – Tosió un poco – Tu ve a la escuela que luego se te hará tarde.

- Volveré en menos de lo que crees. Cuando termines de hacer… eso. Duérmete – Escuche como en voz baja el me daba una respuesta afirmativa y sin más ala de su habitación.

Corrí hacia abajo y salí por la puerta, bloqueándola al salir. Caminaba por la acera observando a la gente. Muchos estaban apurados por llegar a su trabajo. Tanto que hubo un choque en la avenida principal, los conductores discutían a gritos; a veces me pregunto porque la gente se empeña tanto en ser egoísta, seguramente es pro naturaleza. Algunas otras personas sacaban a pasear a sus mascotas o a correr para hacer ejercicio. Debería salir más seguido a caminar para despejar mi mente y echar a volar mi imaginación.

Iba tan perdido mientras veía a toda la gente que tropecé con un chico.

Cuando levanto la vista para mirarme, me perdí en ese hermoso par de ojos verdes. Sonrió tímidamente y yo también lo hice. Se levantó y luego me ofreció su mano para levantarme yo también. Nunca lo había visto antes pero era un chico muy guapo. Era un poco más alto que yo, cabellos castaño muy bien peinado y una sonrisa ¡Diablos! Esa hermosa sonrisa que tenía. Creo que comenzare a babear con tan solo verlo así.

- Hola – Dijo animadamente – Lamento haberte tirado – Se rasco la nuca con su mano sonriendo avergonzado. Sus mejillas se pusieron de un color rojizo, se veía muy lindo.

- No te preocupes fue mi culpa andaba muy distraído – Sonreí de manera tranquilizadora.

- Bueno para compensarte te invito a un café – Una vocecita dentro de mi cabeza gritaba "¡Hazlo! ¡Corre! ¡Ve por el!" La verdad me sentí un poco abrumado por los sentimientos que provocaba este chico en mí.

- Oh lo siento pero tengo clases ahora mismo – Me maldije a mí mismo por haberme negado a su invitación para el café.

- Ahora no. Más tarde luego de la escuela – Dijo entre risas. Comencé a reír con el mientras mi cara se ponía como un tomate - ¿Entonces qué dices de mi invitación?

- Me encantaría – Sonreí – Ah por cierto no se tu nombre. Yo soy Kurt Hummel.

- Sebastian Smythe – Estrechamos nuestras manos y sentí un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago.

- ¿Dónde estudias? – Le pregunte mientras comenzaba a caminar y él iba a mi lado.

- En William McKinley High – Respondió.

- ¿En serio? – Asintió con la cabeza - ¡Yo también! ¿Qué clase te toca primero?

- Historia. Pero voy un poco tarde por lo que no poder entrar – Sonreí muy feliz - ¿Qué ocurre? - Pregunto mirando mi gran sonrisa con una mueca divertida.

- A mí también me toca esa clase – El sonrió ampliamente – Déjame ver tu horario para ver en cuantas clases.

Busco entre las cosas que traía en su mochila. En el proceso saco un poco la lengua para la concentración. Ese gesto me pareció muy adorable.

- Ten – Tome el papel y no pude contener una gran sonrisa que ilumino mi rostro.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunto curioso con una sonrisa divertido - ¿No era lo que esperabas?

- No. A decir verdad es mucho mejor de lo que esperaba – Sonreí – Compartimos todas las clases del día.

- Bueno creo que podremos conocernos más en clases.

- Claro a mí me encantaría – El sonrió.

Durante el resto del camino a la escuela. No paraba de reír "Bas" es muy divertido. Si ese es su sobrenombre a mi personalmente me gusta pero me parece más lindo "Seb". En este poco rato que llevo de conocerlo debo admitir que me agrado bastante. Es muy divertido, siempre me hace reír con sus comentarios.

- Ven – Le tome la mano mientras caminábamos por el pasillo.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – Pregunto mientras corría junto a mí con una sonrisa.

- Créeme te encantara.

Corrimos hasta unas bancas, y en medio de ellas se encontraba una gran fuente. Era el lugar donde siempre venia cuando entre a McKinley. Aquí conocí por primera vez a Santana y a Jeff. Siempre solíamos venir aquí pero ellos comenzaron a distanciarse de mí, por lo que deje de venir aquí. Era el lugar perfecto para estar con amigos, nunca nadie venia por aquí, tal vez por el hecho de estar a un lado de la biblioteca y estar muy apartada de la escuela.

- ¿Te gusta? – Le pregunte.

- Claro es un gran lugar – Observaba todo - ¿Y porque estamos aquí?

- Ah pues como no podemos entrar a clase por llegar tan tarde. Me pareció bueno idea pasar el rato en un lugar tranquilo – Sonreí.

- Bueno, me gusta – Ambos no sentamos en una banca.

- ¿Y de dónde vienes? – Le pregunte al momento de recargar mi cabeza en su hombro relajándome.

- De Paris, era una gran ciudad pero todo era muy aburrido. Además no tenía amigos. De hecho todos me evitaban, siempre solía sentarme solo en el almuerzo. Siempre era el único chico que no tenía pareja para el laboratorio. Siempre estaban todos en parejas excepto por mí y un grupo de tres – Bajo el visto algo triste.

- ¿Por qué le gente te evitaría? Eres muy agradable – Sonreí.

- Bueno hay que hablar de cosas alegres- Dijo animado cambiando de tema - ¿Qué clase de clubes hay aquí en McKinley? – pregunto.

- Pues ahí mucho – Conteste – El de ajedrez, el equipo de natación, el equipo de futbol deberías estar ahí tienes un buen cuerpo – Dije como si nada. Pero ene l momento en que me di cuenta, mis mejillas comenzaron a arder y aun mas cuando el comenzó a reír.

- ¿En serio crees que tengo un buen cuerpo? – pregunto sonriente entre risas.

- Amm… yo… - vacilé – digo se nota que haces ejercicio así que no resultarías muy lastimado – comencé a divagar.

- Bueno a mí no me gusta ser rudo, normalmente prefiero cantar o bailar. Nunca me llamo la atención el futbol, y eso que papa trato de hacerme entrar en el equipo de mis anteriores escuelas. Supongo que es algo que nunca me ha llamado la atención – Se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Y si te unes al Glee club? – Le pregunte esperanzado de que dijera que sí. Serie genial que estuviera junto a mí en el Glee club.

- No lo sé – Respondió en una mueca.

- Vamos Sebby – Dije en tono de niño pequeño.

- ¿Tu estas ahí?

- Sí, claro que yo estoy ahí. Es muy divertido, cantamos las canciones que queramos.

- Me convenciste con decirme que estás ahí – Me sonroje furiosamente ante sus palabras.

Sonó el timbre indicando que la clase pasado había terminado.

- Bueno es hora de ir a clase – Le tome la mano y camine junto a él a clase de literatura. En la cual no haríamos nada porque el profesor Fitz estaba fuera de la ciudad promocionando el libro que había escrito el mismo. A mí en lo personal me gustó mucho.

Cuando entramos al salón de clase sentí la mirada de mis amigos y mi ex novio sobre mí. Pero más exactamente sobre Sebastian y nuestras manos unidas. Iba a soltarlo pero en ese momento el apretó más. Lo mire. Tenía la miraba perdida, pareciera que hubiera visto un fantasma debido a que había palidecido demasiado.

- ¿Seb te encuentras bien? – Negó rápidamente con la cabeza - ¿Quieres que vayamos a la enfermería? – Asintió y yo camine con el hasta la enfermería. Me preocupo mucho su reacción.

Al estar ahí la enfermera le dio unas pastillas de no sé qué cosa para que se le pasara… lo que sea que se le tenía que pasar. Estuve mirándolo un rato mientras dormía. En algún momento le tome la mano y me quede a su lado.

Cuando despertó parecía perdido pero luego de mirarme sonrió.

- Hola – Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Hola ¿Qué paso ahí adentro?

- Nada – Aparto la mirada.

- Mira sé que no nos conocemos mucho pero me preocupo por ti. No que has hecho conmigo pero me siento en la necesidad de protegerte por lo que paso.

- Bueno te diré – Dijo en un tono casi inaudible. Apreté mi agarre a su mano y sonreí – Recordé algo horrible que paso cuando mientras estaba en mi otra escuela.

- ¿Qué recordaste? ¿Y cómo?

- No quiero hablar de ellos si no te molesta.

- Si no te preocupes – Me senté en la camilla y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro.

- Ese chico. – Dijo.

- ¿Cuál? – Pregunte curioso.

- El que tenía el cabello oscuro y era más o menos bajito. Con unos ojos miel.

- ¿Blaine? – Pregunte. Aunque era claro que era él. Nadie más tiene ojos color miel en esa clase.

- Creo. Él es muy parecido a un chico que me hizo mucho daño antes – Miro hacia la ventana como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

- No creo que sea él. He vivido toda su vida en esta ciudad. ¿Qué te hizo ese chico? – Pregunte calmado. No quería hacerlo sentir incómodo.

- Bueno el hizo algo muy malo – Su respiración se comenzó a acelerar, apreté su mano y se tranquilizó – Tuve que ir por un tiempo a un centro siquiátrico para lograr controlar todo lo que me sucedía al pensar en él. Tuve que ir durante un año y cuando termine mi tratamiento papa hizo que nos mudáramos hasta aquí. Un lugar muy lejos para que pudiera superar completamente esto. Pero por lo visto todavía tiene mucho control sobre mí.

- No te preocupes mientras yo este contigo no dejare que nada te lastime. – Le bese la mejilla y él se ruborizo.

- ¿Te han dicho que pareces un ángel? – Pregunto y yo sonreí por la comparación.

- Algunas personas pero nadie lo ha dicho porque lo protejo. Normalmente la gente me protege a mí. – Dije y sonreí por recordar a todos mis amigos protegiendo y evitando que sufriera.

- Bueno contigo me siento protegido. – Sonreí.

- ¿Quieres ir a clase? – pregunte.

- Creo que sí. Me siento mejor. – Se levantó de la camilla y yo imite su acción.

- Si vuelve a pasar lo mismo solo mírame a mí y toma mi mano ¿Ok? – Asintió y tome su mano para caminar hacia la clase.

Al entrar el bajo la mirada y yo me senté al frente, con Sebastian a mi lado. Lo más apartado de Bailen posible. Por dos razones, pienso evitarlo lo más posible hasta que toda la tensión que existe entre nosotros. Y para que Seb no se sienta abrumado.

- Hola Kurt. - Dijo Santana acercándose a mí. - ¿Por qué faltaste a la clase pasada?

- Tuve algunos inconvenientes. – Dije con una mueca de asco al recordar como Finn vomitaba en el baño de su habitación.

- ¿Cómo cuáles? – Pregunto curiosa.

- Pues Finn enfermo y como sabes no se conducir así que tuve que caminar hasta aquí. Y mi casa no está para nada cerca de la escuela.

- ¿Y quién es tu nuevo "amigo"? – Pregunto con una sonrisa pícara.

- Oh él es Sebastian Smythe. Seb ella es Santana una de mis mejores amigas. – Los presente.

- Mejor amiga. Defensora. Casi hermana de mi pequeño Hummel. Así que ni se te ocurra lastimarlo porque entonces tendré que encargarme de ti. – Dijo ella con su usual amabilidad.

- Créeme lo último que quisiera es hacerle algo malo a Kurt. – Dijo con dulzura.

Santana se acercó a mí. Puso una mano alrededor de mi oreja y coloco su boca cerca de mi oído.

- ¿Te gusta? – pregunto. – Porque a leguas se nota que to a él sí. – Me ruborice.

- No me gusta es solo un amigo. – No era del todo una mentira. De momento me agrada... mucho. Además después de lo ocurrido con Blaine, no tengo ganas para una relación en este momento.

- Bueno como tú digas Hummel. Por cierto recuerda lo que te dije. – Me abrazo. – Blaine te hace algo y yo misma me encargo de hacer que la furia de Snixx sobre él.

- Gracias San. – Y se fue.

- ¿Por qué Blaine te haría algo? – Pregunto Seb mientras sacaba un libro de su mochila.

- Es mi ex novio, pasaron algunas cosas con él y Santana no quiere que me haga sufrir.

- Oh bueno ella parece muy valiente y dura. Seguro que si te protegería si algo te ocurriera.

- Que no te engañe su exterior. En el interior ella es muy amable solo que necesitas ganarte su confianza para que eso ocurra. – Le guiñe un ojo.

Durante todo el día no puede evitar las miradas de los chicos sobre Seb y yo. Era abrumador sentir que ellos me observaban todo el tiempo. Para mi suerte Seb les agrado a todos. Cuando llego el tiempo del Glee club. Le dije a Seb que me esperara afuera mientras hablaba con Mr. Shue.

- Mr. Shue. – Dije.

- Hola Kurt. ¿Qué ocurre? – Me pregunto.

- Bueno un nuevo amigo mío está interesado en entrar al Glee club… quería preguntarle si podría… - me interrumpió.

- No te preocupes varios nuevos alumnos decidieron audicionar para entrar. Dile que pase y cante para saber que tiene.

- Ok – Dije contento. Salí por Seb, le tome la mano y entre junto a él al salón del coro.

- Bueno chicos tenemos varias audiciones el día de hoy. Primero pasara el nuevo amigo de Kurt. – Dijo Mr. Shue alegremente.

- Sebastian Smythe. – Dijo Seb. Yo me senté en mi lugar y Mr. Shue fue al fondo del salón a observar la audición de Bas.

**_Allí estaba otra vez esta noche _****_  
forzando la risa, fingiendo sonrisas.  
El mismo lugar viejo, cansado, solitario.  
Paredes con falta de sinceridad  
Moviendo mis ojos y las vacantes  
se desvanecieron cuando vi tu cara.  
Todo lo que puedo decir es que fue encantador conocerte._**

Tus ojos susurraron "¿Nos conocemos?"  
Al otro lado del cuarto, tu silueta  
empieza a recorrer su camino hacia mí.  
La alegre conversación comienza,  
contador de todas tus rápidas observaciones,  
como pasando notas en secreto  
Y fue agradable conocerte  
Todo lo que puedo decir es que estaba encantado de conocerte.

Esta noche es brillante, no la dejes ir.  
Estoy maravillada, ruborizándome hasta llegar a casa.  
Estaré siempre preguntándome si sabes que  
yo estaba encantado de conocerte.

La persistente pregunta me mantuvo despierto  
2 am, ¿A quién amas?  
Me pregunto hasta que estoy totalmente despierto.  
Ahora estoy dando vueltas,  
deseando que estuvieras a mi puerta  
La abriría y tu dirías:  
Fue encantador conocerte  
Lo único que sé es que estaba encantado de conocerte.

Esta noche es brillante, no la dejes ir.  
Estoy maravillado, ruborizándome hasta llegar a casa.  
Estaré siempre preguntándome si sabes que  
esta noche es perfecta, no la dejes ir.  
Estoy maravillado, bailando solo.  
Estaré siempre preguntándome si sabes que  
estaba encantado de conocerte.

Esta es mi oración:  
que se trataba de la primera página  
y no de la línea donde la historia termina  
Mis pensamientos se harán eco de tu nombre  
hasta que yo te vuelva a ver.  
Estas son las palabras que contuve  
cuando me iba demasiado pronto:  
Yo estaba encantado de conocerte

Por favor, no te enamores de otra persona.  
Por favor, no tengas a alguien esperando por ti.  
Por favor, no te enamores de otra persona.  
Por favor, no tengas a alguien esperando por ti.

Esta noche es brillante, no la dejes ir.  
Estoy maravillado, ruborizándome hasta llegar a casa.  
Estaré siempre preguntándome si sabes que  
esta noche es perfecta, no la dejes ir.  
Estoy maravillado, bailando solo.  
Estaré siempre preguntándome si sabes que  
estaba encantado de conocerte.

Por favor, no te enamores de otra persona.  
Por favor, no tengas a alguien esperando por ti.

Cuando termino quede azorado por su voz, y al perecer no era el único ya que los chicos se levantaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a aplaudir. Su voz era muy buena. Además la canción era perfecta.

- Parece que te la dedico a ti. – Dijo Jeff sentado a mi lado izquierdo emocionado. Daba pequeños aplausos y saltitos desde su asiento. – Pero de todos modos, ¿Qué ocurrió con Blaine?

- Pues decidimos que deberíamos darnos espacio y dejar que todo pase. Y que si el destino nos quiere juntos de nuevo volveríamos. – Dije y me encogí de hombros.

- ¿Crees que fui tan bueno? – Me pregunto Seb sentándose a mi lado derecho.

Estaba muy feliz de que él estuviera aquí. Normalmente siempre ese asiento esta vaco. Siempre desde que Blaine se fue. Pero ahora está siendo ocupado por él.

- Demasiado.- Dije sinceramente.

- Gracias. – Sonrió.

- No me agradezcas.

Después dos chicos que hicieron su audición. Uno llamado James y otra llamada Ella. La verdad fueron buenos pero no tanto como los demás chicos del Glee club. Luego Tina, Nick y Blaine volvieron al coro. Éramos muchos miembros esta vez no como en la competencia pasada. Estoy seguro de que ganaremos las nacionales con este gran equipo.

- Bueno chicos la clase de esta semana consta en que preparen un dueto para la próxima semana. – Dijo Mr. Shue. – Así que sorpréndanme. Puede ser romántico o no, esa es su decisión. Pero necesitamos esforzarnos mucho para poder ganar la competencia.

Todos se pusieron a buscar parejas. Los dos chicos nuevos se pusieron juntos. Y cuando estaba punto de pedirle a Seb que fuera mi pareja, lo que creía imposible paso.

- ¿Quieres ser mi pareja? – Me pregunto Blaine sonriente. Mi ex novio. Ósea esto de separarnos fue su idea.

- No. – Dije y su sonrisa cayó.

- Pero nuestras voces suenan perfectas juntas.

- Lo siento pero estaré con Seb. – Él se volteo y fue a buscar pareja con alguien más un poco triste.

- ¿Estamos de pareja? – Pregunto Seb.

- Claro que si tontito. No quiero hacer pareja con nadie más de aquí que no seas tú. – Él se ruborizo y yo le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Cuándo planearemos todo? – Pregunto él.

- Te parece ir a mi casa después de clases. Digo si no tienes nada planeado para hoy.

- No si me parece genial. De todos modos papa y mama no llegaran hasta tarde. – Dijo sonriente.

- Bueno hoy iremos a mi casa a ensayar pero de camino tengo que comprar unas cosas para mi hermano enfermo. – El asintió.

Durante el resto del Glee club comenzaron las preguntas sobre qué premio se llevaría la pareja ganadora. Mr. Shue dijo que ganarían una cena por su cuenta en Breadstix. Rápidamente las pelas comenzaron y Rachel como siempre dijo que ganaría con Finn, aunque claro estaba el pequeño detalle de que mi hermano estaba enfermo. Tengo que ganar esto, seria genial para Seb ganar en su primer competencia aquí en el Glee club. Seguro que le subiría el ánimo y lograría apartar su mente de todos sus recuerdos dolorosos.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**PD: La canción con la que audiciona Sebastian es Enchanted de Taylor Swift.**_


	7. Chapter 7

** 7… Parque De Diversiones**

* * *

**_Blaine_**

Ok, se sintió algo extraño ser rechazado por Kurt. Y más que nada por un chico que no conozco, desde este momento ya odio a Sebastian Smythe. Odio como esta con Kurt, como lo mira y como ríe con él. ¡Lo odio!

—Bueno chicos preparen sus duetos para mañana. Ya pueden salir. —Dijo Mr. Shue y todos salieron corriendo afuera.

Observe que Kurt todavía no salía por lo que decidí acercarme a él.

—Hola. —Le dije con una gran sonrisa.

—Lo lamento Blaine no puedo hablar ahora. —Se excusó con una mueca arrepentida. —Finn está enfermo y tengo que comprarle algo para el estómago.

—Oh si no te preocupes. —No estaba seguro si eso era verdad o solo una mentira para escapare de mí.

—Adiós. —Y salió corriendo por la puerta.

— ¿Oye que te ocurre?—Pregunto Sam mirando junto a mí como Kurt corría fuera del salón del coro.

—Nada. — Dije encogiéndome de hombros, y camine hacia la salida.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer hoy?—Me pregunto sonriente.

—Nada ¿Acaso tienes una idea en mente?—A juzgar por el brillo en sus ojos supuse que sí.

— ¿Te parece salir a un parque de diversiones?

La verdad no tenía muchas ganas de hacer nada hoy, pero en la forma en que Sam me miraba lo volví a pensar. Sería bueno despejar mi mente un rato ¿Y quién mejor que Sam para hacerlo?

—Está bien, acepto. —Él sonrió y me dio un abrazo.

—Paso por ti a las cinco. Este será un día inolvidable.

—Eso espero. —Y Sam salió corriendo alejándose entre la multitud, mientras se despedía con la mano de mí.

Bueno según parece hoy me divertiré en un parque de diversiones. Solo que no me subiere a la montaña rusa les tengo miedo desde que era un niño. Y todo por culpa de Cooper, mi hermano mayor.

**_Junio de 2007…_**

_Estaba muy emocionado porque iríamos al parque de diversiones. Después de que entre yo y mi hermano mayor les rogáramos montones a nuestros padres para venir. Lo habíamos logrado, al fin nos trajeron. Era genial. Vendían algodón de azúcar, había muchos juegos mecánicos. No podía esperar a subirme en todos._

_—Bien chicos. — Hablo mi madre— ¿A dónde quieren subir primero?_

_—Yo quiero ir al carrusel. —Dije sonriendo._

_—Vamos Blainers ese juego es para niños pequeños—Dijo Coop y yo lo mire algo confundido._

_— ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?_

_— ¿Doce?—Pregunto inseguro._

_—Diez. —Le corregí un poco molesto de que ni siquiera supiera mi edad. De verdad que ni parecemos hermanos._

_—Bueno tu edad no te detiene a subirte en la montaña rusa. —Dijo el con una gran sonrisa._

_—No creo que esa sea una buena idea hijo. —Intervino mi padre._

_—Vamos papa Blaine ya está lo suficientemente grande como para poder subirse. Además, él ya está muy grande como para subirse al carrusel eso es para niños de cinco años. Además, ¿No eras tú el que creía que ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para conseguir un perro?—Pregunto dirigiéndose a mí._

_Yo fruncí el ceño molesto. Cuando Coop se lo propone puede ser muy molesto._

_— ¡No es lo mismo un perro a una montaña rusa!—Grite molesto._

_—Es lo mismo. —Protesto Cooper._

_A veces detesto estas peleas entre hermanos. Muchas veces mama tiene que separarnos a la fuera, prácticamente no podemos estar en una habitación solos sin comenzar a pelear. Y para que quede claro él es el que siempre comienza._

_—Mira para que dejes de molestarme me subiré a la montaña rusa contigo, ¿Ok?_

_—Perfecto. —Me tomo de la mano y corrimos para formarnos en la fila para subir a la montaña rusa._

_Al principio no me sentí nervioso, ni tuve miedo. Pero a medida que la fila avanzaba, ese tipo de sentimientos se apoderaban de mí. Sé que no debería hacerlo pero ver cómo la gente salía del juego mecánico tampoco me daban muy buenos ánimos. Algunos lloraban, otros estaban simplemente en shock y eso que eran gente que hasta tenía el doble de mi edad._

_— ¿Nervioso?—Me pregunto mi hermano mayor._

_— ¿Yo?, ¿Miedo? Jamás ¿Y tú?—El negó con la cabeza._

_Se le notaba un poco nervioso pero no quería echárselo en la cara hasta que subiéramos al juego. Comencé a alarmarme, éramos los siguientes en subir._

_— ¿Tu subieras?—Me pregunto el encargado del juego._

_—Claro, ¿Por qué no lo haría?_

_—Oh, por nada en realidad._

_Elegí el lugar más adelante del tren. Era de un color azul brillante, llamaba mucho la atención. El asiento era de un color rojo oscuro… parecido a sangre. Ignore eso y trate de lucir despreocupado, cuando en el interior estaba a punto de estallar en un colapso nervioso._

_—No te mueras del miedo Blainers—Rio Coop cuando bajaron la barra de seguridad._

_El tren comenzó a avanzar. Estaba seguro de que no pasaría nada, intente convencerme a mí mismo que no ocurriría nada malo. Pero cuando comenzaba a escalar cuesta arriba, el pánico se apodero de mí. Observe a mi hermano mayor el parecía relajado._

_Al llegar a la cima, pude sentir el aire frio tocar mi rostro. De un momento a otro estábamos lleno para abajo. Comencé a gritar y al parecer no fui el único ya que Coop también comenzó a gritar como loco. Durante el resto del recorrido solo me dispuse a gritar y cerrar los ojos. Estaba muerto de miedo, solo quería que acabara ya todo este sufrimiento…_

_No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado pero cuando abrí lentamente los ojos, lo primero que vi fue a mi hermano mirándome preocupadamente._

_— ¡Mama, papa! ¡Blaine despertó!—Grito mi hermano mayor._

_Observe mi alrededor, ya no estaba en la montaña rusa. Estaba en una camilla de un hospital. Me preguntaba cómo fue que llegue hasta ese lugar. Cuando le iba a preguntar a mi hermano, mis padres entraron por la puerta._

_— ¿Cómo te sientes hijo?—Me pregunto mi padre._

_—Mmm, bien. —Dije un tanto inseguro de mi respuesta. — ¿Qué ocurrió?_

_—Bueno te desmayaste mientras tú y tu hermano estaban en la montaña rusa. —Dijo mi madre—Tuviste suerte de no caerte porque la barra de seguridad estaba muy bien sujeta. Cuando paro el juego inmediatamente tu padre te tomo entre sus brazos y te trajo aquí._

_— ¿Ahora ya estoy bien?—Pregunte levantando una ceja._

_—Si no te preocupes. —Mi madre me dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo._

_Y desde entonces no me he vuelto a subir a una montaña rusa. Ya sea por el hecho del temor que me provoca siquiera pensar en ello o lo que hubiera ocurrido ese día si la barra de seguridad no hubiera estado muy bien sujeta._

**Tiempo Actual…**

Ahora estaba sentado en el sillón de mi sala esperando a que Sam llegara para que ambos fuéramos al parque de diversiones.

Tocan el timbre.

— ¡Yo abro!—Grito y corrió hacia la puerta.

—Hey, ¿listo para irnos?—Me pregunta Sam con una cálida sonrisa.

—Si, vámonos.

Durante el camino hablamos de cualquier cosa que se cruzara por nuestras cabezas. A veces pienso que es muy fácil hablar con Sam, no sé cómo lo hace pero cuando estoy con el me da el sentimiento de que puedo confiar ciegamente en él.

— ¿Y has descubierto algo del tipo que los separo a ti y a Kurt?—Me pregunta de repente.

—No, creo que ya no va a hacer nada. Además que tenemos nosotros que le pueda importar a él. —Le respondo encogiendo de hombros.

—Bueno, el logro su cometido. Ahora los dos están separados.

—Sí, pero confió en que será por un tiempo. Ambos somos almas gemelas y las almas gemelas siempre están juntas.

—Si tú lo dices.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque hoy Kurt y ese chico nuevo Sebastian estaban muy cariñosos, y no creo que eso vaya a parar.

—Lo sé pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Yo mismo fue el que propuso que no estuviéramos juntos.

—Pues puedes retirar lo que dijiste y decirle lo que sientes por él.

—No, además se nota que está muy feliz con ese tal Sebastian. —Fruncí el ceño recordando lo "lindos" que se veían él y MI Kurt hoy.

—Vaya parece que tenemos a alguien celoso aquí. —Se burló Sam.

— ¡Yo no estoy celoso del suricato!—Grite.

—No, claro que no.

— ¿Eso fue sarcasmo?

—No como crees.

—Deja de hacer eso Sam.

—Ok.

Ambos permanecimos callados por un buen rato. No quería discutir con él, no era bueno tener una pelea con uno de mis mejores amigos.

—Está bien, si estoy celoso. —Susurre.

—Lo sabía, se te nota. Creo que deberías salir con tus amigos y tratar de despejar tu mente de Kurt y Sebastian. —Me aconsejo.

—Tienes toda la razón.

—Lo sé. —Contesto con una gran sonrisa y yo rodé los ojos.

En cuanto llegamos al parque bajamos y corrimos a la entrada. Compramos los boletos y entramos. Era muy grande, mucho más grande desde la última vez que había venido que fue hace como siete años cuando era solamente un niño.

—Hay que ir a la casa embrujada. —Dijo Sam emocionado.

—No lo sé Sam, me dan miedo esas cosas.

—Ese es el punto . —Me tomo de la mano y corrimos hasta llegar a la atracción espeluznante.

—Si me pasa algo hay adentro, te mato. —Le dije a mi amigo en un tono amenazante.

—Hay no seas infantil, nunca pasa nada en este tipo de juegos. Solo te asustaras.

Definitivamente no fue divertido subirnos a ese juego. Casi me muero del miedo, nunca jamás volveré a hacerle caso a Sam cuando se trate de elegir juegos. Sam tuvo un pequeño percance mientras estábamos ahí. No quiero dar muchos detalles pero él tuvo un "pequeño" accidente en sus pantalones.

Ahora estábamos sentados en unas bancas del parque de diversiones, tratando de escondernos un poco para que nadie notara el estado de los pantalones de Sam.

— ¿No te tendrías que limpiarte en el baño?—Le pregunte a mi amigo ente risas.

—No te burles Blaine, no es mi culpa haberme asustado tanto como para tener un accidente. —Dijo algo molesto pero eso no me detuvo para seguir riendo.

—Si, si lo es. Tú fuiste quien quiso ir a la casa embrujada.

—Pero fue tu culpa por aceptar venir conmigo.

—Porque prácticamente me obligaste a ir ahí contigo.

—Mejor hay que parar de discutir.

—Como quieras.

—Voy al baño espérame aquí. —Dijo levantándose.

— ¿Acaso tengo otra opción?, Tu eres el que maneja.

Él se alejó al baño y se podía notar su incomodidad. Debería haberlo acompañado, para ayudarle a limpiarse. O al debería ir a comprar un pantalón para que no tenga que usar ese que ahora está manchado.

Me levante de mi asiento pensando en ir a comprar un algodón de azúcar, pero al caminar me tropecé con algo, o más bien alguien.

—Oh, lo siento. —Dijo el chico arrepentido.

—No te preocupes estoy bien—Al verlo lo reconocía de algún lado pero no recordaba exactamente de dónde.

Era un chico alto, de la estatura de Sam. Con ojos grises y cabello negro. Su apariencia me llamaba mucho la atención. Más que nada sus ojos, eran de un color muy atrapante, tanto que no podías evitar quedarte mirándolos como si estuvieras hipnotizado. Tenía una piel blanca, no tanto como la de Kurt pero casi. Vestía con unas botas negras hasta la rodilla, una playera de manga larga del mismo color, un pantalón ajustado oscuro que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Era muy parecido a Kurt ahora que lo pensaba pero estaba cien por ciento seguro de que no era él.

— ¿Acaso te conozco?—Le pregunte.

— ¿Tu estas en el Glee club de McKinley High, no es así?

—Oh si tú eres uno de los nuevos.

—Si me llamo James Lovato. —Dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

—Blaine Anderson—Nos estrechamos las manos. — ¿Y qué haces por aquí James?

—No mucho, bien con un amigo pero lo perdí de vista, ¿Y tú?

—También vine con un amigo pero él fue al baño y pues me quede aquí solo.

—No te preocupes probablemente el regresara cuando menos te des cuenta. —Dijo con una sonrisa que me derritió por completo.

—Eso espero.

— ¿Y dime Blaine tienes novia?—Me pregunto curiosamente.

—De hecho no, y nunca creo poder tener. Soy gay.

—Oh sí, claro. Es que nunca se sabe con quién se puede coquetear y con quién no. —Me dirigió una mirada tierna y no pude evitar sonreír ante eso.

—Sabes mi amigo ha dicho que debería salir con mis amigos pero casualmente nosotros no somos amigos.

— ¿Qué está sugiriendo señor Anderson?

— ¿Saldrías en una cita conmigo?

—Me parece una genial idea.

—Perfecto nos vemos mañana a las seis de la tarde en la cafetería que esta por el centro comercial ¿Te parece?

—Perfecto, nos vemos.

Y se fue alejando lentamente y yo no pude evitar pensar en él, físicamente era muy parecido a Kurt. Pero su actitud era más bien misteriosa y no de Diva como era la de Kurt. Me parece genial que no sea ni un poquito parecido a él, no soportaría tratar de tener algo con el sabiendo que era muy parecido Kurt.

— ¿Nos vamos?—Pregunto Sam llegando a donde yo estaba.

— ¿No que iba a ser un día de pura diversión?—Pregunte irónico.

—No estaba en mis planes que pasara esto. Además podemos ver una película en casa ¿Te parece?

—Claro vamos.

Este fue un gran día y todo gracias a Sam. Parece que el me ayudara mucho a olvidarme de Kurt o al menos a sacarlo de mis pensamientos por un tiempo. Además ahora voy a tratar de tener algo con este chico James.

* * *

_**Gracias por sus Reviews ;D**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**8… "-K"**_

* * *

**_Kurt_**

Desperté esta mañana, muy exaltado a causa de una pesadilla. Trataba de Blaine era arrastrado hacia la oscuridad por una sombra malvada, no se quien sea pero me asusta el hecho de pensar que pueda ser la persona que nos separó. Espero que solo sea eso, una pesadilla., no podría soportar el hecho de que separen a Blaine de mí. Tal vez en algún futuro volvamos a estar juntos, pero en este momento no creo que sea algo que pueda llegar a pasar, además puedo estar un tiempo sin tener sus caricias, sus besos, porque de todas maneras ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última y primera vez que hicimos el amor. Solo quiero volver a sentir su cuerpo junto al mío, es como si hubieran sido hechos para estar juntos y nunca separarse pero lastimosamente no fue así.

En este momento me encontraba aburriéndome en la clase de español de Mr. Shue, por más que él sea al mejor profesor de todo el instituto su clase es muy aburrida, no me sorprendería saber que tendré que repetir esta materia, mis calificaciones no son buenas, además de que he llegado hasta a dormirme en clase pero al menos no como Finn, el aparte de dormirse en clase ronca. Por eso siempre lo descubren.

Ayer pase un gran día con Seb, podría llegar a ser mi novio pero nunca nadie seria como Blaine, él es único cuando se trata de amor. Es entre romántico y dulce.

— ¿Estás listo para arrasar hoy en el Glee club?—Le pregunte a Seb mientras sonreía animadamente.

—No creo que vayamos a ganar—Dijo el con un tono algo distante mientras encogiéndose de hombros.

Él era una persona demasiado insegura.

—Para ganar tienes que tener confianza y yo no veo que tengas mucha, eh—Él sonrió débilmente. —Vamos Seb, ¿Qué tienes?

—Nada, son solo cosas mías. —Aparto la vista.

No iba a aceptar eso como respuesta.

—Ande cuéntame. —Dije haciendo un puchero.

—Bueno es que me siento muy mal por lo que paso ayer.

— ¿Qué cosa? Yo pensé que todo había sido perfecto.

—Lo del beso.

—A mí me gusto, ¿Acaso a ti no?

—Es que siento que no fue lo correcto.

—Vamos, fue muy bueno, digo, por algo sucedió ¿No?

**_La Noche Anterior…_**

_Seb y yo estábamos sentados en el sillón de mi casa, después de que hubiéramos ensayado el número que haríamos en el Glee club hasta que nos quedara perfecto y luego me asegurara de que Finn tomara su medicina para que estuviera mejor mañana por la mañana._

_Seb había resultado ser alguien muy confiable y una muy divertida persona, juro que moría de risa con cada cosa que decía._

_— ¿Y ahora qué quieres hacer?—Le pregunte a Sebastian mientras me recostaba cómodamente en el respaldo del sillón._

_—Podríamos ver una película—Propuso el inseguro._

_—Me parece una buena idea._

_Me levante para buscar una película pero al momento de hacerlo Seb estaba ahí mirándome y torpemente, sin intención, nuestros labios se juntaros. Al principio lo disfrute un poco pero luego nos separamos._

_—C-creo que me-mejor me vo-voy—Dijo él y corrió hacia la salida dejándome perplejo por su acción. ¿Acaso no le habrá gustado el beso?_

**Tiempo Actual…**

—Tal vez—Razono—Pero siento que fue lo incorrecto, apenas llevamos un día de conocernos.

—No te preocupes. Si quieres no lo repetimos.

—Me gustaría que fuera así hasta que me sienta más seguro conmigo mismo.

—Ok.

El resto de la clase hablamos muy poco, parecía que él me estuviera evitando. Esto se trata de algo más y voy a descubrir de qué se trata, no me doy por vencido en nada y menos en esto.

Sonó el timbre que no solo indicaba el término de la clase, sino la hora del almuerzo… para mi suerte, moría de hambre.

Tome mis cosas y salí por la puerta con Sebastian siguiéndome de cerca. Lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo, estaba muy distraído. Definitivamente me preocupa el hecho de que se encuentre así.

Caminamos hasta la cafetería que por desgracias estaba completamente llena, apenas si pudimos llegar a la mesa donde se sientan nuestros amigos, a veces pienso que sería mejor que nos sentáramos en cualquier lugar menos en el que nos sentamos… en medio de todos. No me gusta sentir que la gente me observa.

Ya casi todos estaban ahí. Soy el único, bueno ahora con Sebastian, que nos toca español la clase antes del almuerzo y es el salón más lejano de la cafetería en toda la escuela.

Cuando nos sentamos en la mesa extrañamente todos guardaron silencio. Eso me pareció algo extraño, pero no le tome mayor importancia y tome mi mochila y de ella saque mi sándwich que había preparado en casa antes de venir, deje mi mochila a un lado de mí en el piso.

—Kurt, ¿Por qué todos se quedaron callados cuando llegamos?—Me pregunto Sebastian en un susurro en mi oreja.

—No tengo ni la menor idea.

Solo espero que esto no sea algunas de sus coas porque juro que si lo es podrían pasar cosas malas... muy malas.

Cuando llego Santana se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a comer sus burritos.

Ella levanto la vista y miro a todos, inmediatamente puso cara de perra, eso no era bueno.

— ¿Qué les ocurre chicos? ¿Por qué no le cuentan a Kurt?—Vocifero ella, insolente como siempre.

— ¿Contarme qué?—Pregunte algo inocente. No sabía de qué estaban hablando.

Todos se quedaron igual que hace rato pero ahora mirando inquisitivamente a Santana.

—Está bien si no lo dicen ustedes lo diré yo.

— ¡No lo hagas!—Dijo Rachel mirándola reprobatoriamente. —Lo hare yo.

Ella me miró fijamente y reprimió una mueca incomoda.

—Kurt… Blaine… el… parece…—Decía Rachel, sin decir nada realmente.

—Kurt, Blaine parece que tiene novio—Dijo Santana cortando a Rachel.

Yo me atragante con mi jugo. De surte no lo escupí sobre la mesa.

Todos me miraron, incluido Seb que me miraba con la cabeza ladeada a diferencia de los demás que reprimían una carcajada.

—No me importa—Dije sin titubeos.

—Claro, y yo no soy una perra—Ironizo Santana.

—De verdad no me importa, ni en lo más mínimo. Él puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida, no somos nada al fin y al cabo.

— ¿Estás seguro Kurt porque…—Comenzó a decir Mercedes pero la corte.

—Miren, a mí me importa un miserable pepino lo que le pase a Blaine ¿Entienden? Terminamos hace tiempo y ambos decidimos darnos espacio. —Les grite a todos— ¿Y saben qué? Por mi podría estar de novio con el chico más guapo del mundo. ¡No piensen que necesito protección! Se protegerme por mi mismo ¿Entienden?

Todos me miraban asombrados, y no era para menos. Actuar así es muy raro en mí y esta vez ellos me provocaron.

—Ahora si me disculpan, me voy—Tome mis cosas y camine hacia la salida de la cafetería.

* * *

Durante el resto del día evite a los chicos, no puedo creer que piensen que todavía soy ese niño que necesitaba que lo protegieran de los futbolistas. Soy mayor y sé qué hacer con mi vida y no necesito que nadie me proteja de nada, no me gusta sentirme como un niño pequeño que necesita que lo protejan de cosas hirientes.

Ahora estábamos en el Glee club ya habían pasado todos a excepción de Blaine, uno de los chicos nuevos, Seb y yo. Todos habían estado bien pero no me preocupaba nada en lo absoluto, yo iba a ganar esa cena a Breadstix, jamás dejaría que nada me apartara de ellos… además ¿Ir a cenar con Seb? Sería algo genial.

— ¿Quién sigue?—Pregunto Mr. Shue.

Yo alce mi mano.

—Nosotros Mr. Shue—Dije y tome de la mano a Seb para que estuviéramos en frente de todos.

—Estoy un poco nervioso—Comento Seb en un susurro.

Se froto sus manos y luego las paso por su cabello.

—No te preocupes, si te pones nervioso solo mírame a mi ¿Ok?

Comenzó la música:

**_Kurt:_**

**_La luna llena_****_… está brillando como un foco  
Yo solo podría sentarme y escucharte hablar toda la noche_**

**_Sebastian:_**

**_Cuando susurras… si cariño cuando te inclinas_****_  
Si me pongo loco, clase de sentimiento loco y bueno._**

**_Ambos:  
Es como un Amén desde atrás del coro  
Dulce tarareo de libertad debajo de los neumáticos  
Sentado atrás por el fuego chispeante  
Rasgando las cuerdas de guitarras  
Y como una vieja canción en la radio  
Que tu creciste y nadie sabe  
Empujando a través del agua cuando el rio rueda  
Enrollándote salvaje y libre_**

_**Cariño, suenas bien para mi**_  
_**Cariño, suenas tan bien para mi**_  
_**Mm-m-mm como una melodía**_  
_**Cariño, suenas bien para mi**_

**_Kurt:_**

**_Cuéntame…_****_ toda tu historia  
Y no dejes nada fuera porque cariño, no tengo prisa_**

**_Ambos:  
Cada pequeña cosa que digas tiene una… cosa realmente agradable en ella  
Sebastian:_**

**_La forma en que sale de tus labios_****_  
Y Oh cuando me das ese beso_**

**_Ambos:  
Es como un Amén desde atrás del coro  
Dulce tarareo de libertad debajo de los neumáticos  
Sentado atrás por el fuego chispeante  
Rasgando las cuerdas de guitarras  
Y como una vieja canción en la radio  
Que tu creciste y nadie sabe  
Empujando a través del agua cuando el rio rueda  
Enrollándote salvaje y libre_**

**_Cariño, suenas bien para mi_**  
**_Cariño, suenas tan bien para mi_**  
**_Mm-m-mm como una melodía_**  
**_Cariño, suenas bien para mi_**

**_Cariño, suenas bien para mi_**  
**_Cariño, suenas tan bien para mi_**  
**_Mm-m-mm como una melodía_**  
**_Cariño, suenas bien para mi_**

**_Es como un Amén desde atrás del coro_**  
**_Dulce tarareo de libertad debajo de los neumáticos_**  
**_Sentado atrás por el fuego chispeante_**  
**_Rasgando las cuerdas de guitarras_**  
**_Y como una vieja canción en la radio_**  
**_Que tu creciste y nadie sabe_**  
**_Empujando a través del agua cuando el rio rueda_**  
**_Enrollándote salvaje y libre_**

**_Cariño, suenas bien para mi_**  
**_Cariño, suenas tan bien para mi_**  
**_Mm-m-mm como una melodía_**  
**_Cariño, suenas bien para mi_**

**_Cariño, suenas bien para mi_**  
**_Cariño, suenas tan bien para mi_**  
**_Mm-m-mm como una melodía_**  
**_Cariño, suenas bien para mi_**

Cuando terminamos de cantar todos nos aplaudieron, aunque era de esperarlo. Nuestras voces suenan genial juntas. Nos sentamos y yo espere para que pasara Blaine y su nuevo "novio".

—Bueno solo quedan Blaine y James—Dijo Mr. Shue y luego tomo asiento.

Comenzó la música.

Que malditos, ¡¿Cómo pueden cantar esa canción?!... Los odio. En especial a ese tal James.

**_Blaine:_**

**_Vuelan chispas_****_  
Es como la electricidad  
Yo podría morir  
Cuando olvide cómo respirar_**

**_James:  
Debes estar cerca  
Y no hay lugar  
En este mundo  
Donde prefiera estar_**

**_Blaine:  
El tiempo se detiene  
Como si todo lo que está a mí alrededor  
Se congelara_**

**_James:_****_  
Y no importa nada...solo estos pocos momentos  
Cuando me abres  
La mente a cosas  
Que nunca he visto_**

**_Porque cuando estoy besándote_**  
**_Mis sentidos cobran vida_**  
**_Casi como la pieza de rompecabezas_**  
**_Que he estado intentando encontrar_**

**_Desciende en el lugar apropiado_**  
**_Eres todo lo que se necesita_**  
**_Mis dudas se desvanecen_**  
**_Cuando estoy besándote_**

Y la música paro porque James cayó al suelo. No puede evitar soltar una risita y todos me miraron mal, como si hubiera hecho algo malo. No fue mi culpa que el chico se tropezara o algo.

Todos se acercaron al chico para ayudarle… todos a excepción de mí. ¿A mí que me importa ese chico?

— ¿Estas bien?—Pregunto preocupado Blaine.

Ósea se cayó ¿Cómo demonios se supone que podría estar bien? A veces me pregunto si él es algo tonto.

—Si—Dijo el chico.

Soltó un grito desgarrador y comenzó a llorar cuando Blaine le tomo el brazo.

—Creo que está roto—Dijo Mr. Shue.

—Llevémoslo a la enfermería—Dijo Rachel y los chicos lo cargaron.

Pero antes de que pudieran salir, grite:

— ¡Esperen!—Todos me voltearon a ver— ¿Podemos olvidarnos del chico y podrían darme mi premio por ganar el concurso con Seb?

Todos me miraron enojados.

— ¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso en este momento?—Me reto Rachel.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Realmente me importa muy poco el chico.

—Eres terrible Kurt. —Me dijo Brittany.

— ¿Cómo puedes pensar así Kurt?—Dijo Quinn algo decepcionada.

Y todos salieron dejándome solo en el salón. No me arrepentía por ser así con el chico.

Luego de un rato volvieron y comenzaron a inspeccionar todo el salón buscando como se resbalo, yo me concentraba en jugar en mi teléfono.

—El suelo tenía aceite—Dijo Blaine.

— ¿Y de dónde salió?—Pregunto el profesor. — ¿Y porque solo él se resbalo y no los demás?

—Salió de aquí—Dijo Tina sacando un bote de aceite de debajo del piano.

—Préstamelo—Dijo Mr. Shue y ella se lo dio—Dice que es de Kurt Hummel.

Inmediatamente sentí las miradas de todos sobre mí.

—Ni vayan a pensar que fui yo—Me defendí.

—Claro que no Lady Hummel—Santana dijo sarcástica.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste Kurt?

— ¿Acaso lo odias?

— ¿Qué te hizo el pobre chico?

—Además de robarle el novio.

— ¿Saben qué?—Grite—No fui yo, y si no me creen. Yo no me quedare aquí para que ustedes me culpen de algo que no hice.

Salí del salón con todos susurrando cosas sobre mí y mirándome decepcionados. Yo no lo hice y además si le hubiera hecho algo a ese chico no hubiera sido algo tan grave.

Cuando salí en el pasillo estaba un papelito doblado que decía "Kurt", lo tome y al leerlo me quede paralizado.

¿Te gusto mi regalito?

PD: Cuéntale de esto a alguien y acabaras conectado a una maquina en el hospital

Besos -K

Mire hacia todos lados y no había nadie cerca, esto es horrible ¿Quién me inculparía para hacerle daño a alguien?

* * *

**_Narro Yo_**

—Mi plan va a la perfección. —Dijo el sonriendo malévolamente.

—Pero ¿Por qué lastimo a ese chico?—Le pregunto su ayudante.

—Era necesario, pero ¿Sabes? Creo que me divertiré mucho con estos chicos, en especial arruinándole la vida al pequeño Kurtie.

* * *

_**Hola :D**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer.**_

_**Las canciones que se cantan son, You Sound Good To Me de Lucy Hale y Kissin' U de Miranda Cosgrove**_


	9. Chapter 9

_** 9… Everything Has Changed**_

* * *

**_Kurt_**

No he podido dormir en los últimos días con los mensajes de este tal "K" ya me tiene harto, quiere que me aleje de Blaine y de todo. Ya no me dan ganas de ser como antes, por eso hoy volveré a la escuela completamente diferente a antes y espero que nadie me reconozca porque no quiero dar explicaciones de mi repentino cambio. Estoy en una clara depresión, ninguno de los chicos del Glee club me envió un mensaje para saber si me encontraba bien, ni siquiera Jeff o Santana. Creo que ya no les importo aunque dudo que alguna vez lo hiciera.

* * *

**_Blaine_**

Kurt ha estado actuando muy raro los últimos días. El simple hecho de que su teléfono suene lo asusta. Tal vez sea que haya visto una película de miedo de teléfonos asesinos, o algo parecido. Normalmente, estaría a su lado apoyándolo y preguntándole que es lo que le ocurre pero al parecer todos los chicos han decidido por tener el menor contacto con él desde la broma a James. No sé por qué Kurt haría algo como eso a un chico como James, él es súper divertido y buena onda. Solo espero que no lleguen a pasar cosas peores.

Kurt ha estado faltado a clases desde hace varios días y según Finn nos contó, está realmente enfermo. No sé qué le habrá dado porque Finn no me lo dijo eso solo lo saben los amigos más cercanos a Kurt y al parecer yo ya no lo soy más…

Estaba en la escuela escuchando la plática de la maestra en la clase de Historia, jugaba a aventarme papelitos con Sam y Nick para divertirnos en esta aburrida clase. Adoraba a estos chicos, siempre encontraban la forma de hacerme sonreír y ser los mejores amigos de todo el mundo.

Todo era diversión y risas por lo bajo hasta que paso un accidente. Sam le dio con una bolita a la maestra, los tres nos quedamos estáticos. Esperando a que no se diera cuenta de que fuimos nosotros.

— ¡Anderson, Evans, Duval!—Vocifero la maestra— ¡A la oficina del director!

Nada más termino de decir eso y los tres tomamos nuestras cosas y salimos disparados como balas de ese salón de clases. Cuando llegamos a la oficina del director tuvimos que sentarnos en las bancas que estaban afuera ya que parecía que estaba hablando con un alumno en ese momento y obviamente no íbamos a interrumpirlo, peligro y nuestro castigo era peor.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y un chico salió de ahí. Y era alguien que me parecía muy conocido pero no recordaba de dónde.

Tenía su cabello hecho un desastre aunque era de un lindo color castaño, su piel estaba pálida en exceso y se veía un poco enfermo. Sus ropas estaban muy desarregladas. Usaba unas sandalias. En sus brazos tenía unas cuantas marcas que no pude divisar bien que eran ya que estaban escondidos bajo una campera negra, sus piernas lucían unos pantalones grises holgados. La figura de ese chico se me hacía muy parecida, como de un recuerdo pasado o algo. En especial ese cabello revuelto y que lo hacía ver extremadamente sexy… solo que seguía sin poder reconocerlo.

Cuando el chico me miro a los ojos inmediatamente lo reconocí, ese matiz, esa claridad, ese hermoso color. Era Kurt. El chico a la moda de McKinley vestía prácticamente como un vagabundo. Sus preciosos ojos tenían bajo ellos unas grandes ojeras muy oscuras. Se le veía deshecho y algo desorientado. Instintivamente me acerque a él, pero al acercarme él se alejó. Cuando comencé a acercarme más el comenzó a correr y yo corrí tras de él, inclusive cuando Nick y Sam gritaban que no lo hiciera.

Corrimos por un pequeño tramo hasta que lo atrape entre mis brazos, siempre supe que las clases de atletismo que tomo servirían de algo. Él se trataba de liberar con toda la fuerza que tenía.

— ¡Suéltame!—Gritaba el pero yo nunca lo haría.

—No hasta que me digas que te ocurre.

—Suéltame, te lo ruego. No quiero tener problemas, solo aléjate de mí—Comenzó a sollozar y yo lo mire, sus ojos estaban repletos de miedo y lágrimas. Nunca lo había visto así, lo solté y el corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

Yo me quede ahí mirado como él se alejaba de mí como si quemara. Él tenía algo muy grave y yo tengo que averiguar que es… así sea lo último que haga.

* * *

Durante el resto del día no he vuelto a ver a Kurt, ni siquiera en el Glee club. Eso me hizo pensar mucho más en lo que ocurrió en la mañana. Él tiene un problema y tengo que averiguar de qué se trata, ya que Jeff le pregunto a Finn sobre Kurt y el respondió que el solo se sentía un poco mal del estómago. No creo que un dolor estomacal pueda causar tanto miedo en una persona.

En ese momento me encontraba frente a la puerta de los Hummel-Hudson. La única forma de ayudar a Kurt, era hacerlo a la fuerza, toque el timbre y espere pacientemente a que la puerta se abriera. Aunque eso nunca ocurrió.

Mire hacia mí alrededor para saber que no había nadie viéndome, así que me subí por el árbol que daba a la ventana de la habitación. Subí con mucho cuidado de no caerme, al llegar a la ventana de Kurt me encontré con un problema, estaba cerrada. Para mi suerte no tenía seguro así que la deslice para arriba, al abrirla me encontré con que Kurt estaba dormido con lágrimas en sus ojos. Se me partió el corazón al verlo así, entre sus menos tenía su teléfono móvil.

No se por cuánto tiempo me detuve a observar cada detalle de él, pero en eso su teléfono sonó con la melodía de Teenage Dream, él se levantó agitado, tanto que cayó de su cama y vio el mensaje, todavía sin notar mi presencia en mi habitación. En cuestión de segundos el levanto su vista hacia mí y me miro alarmado.

—Blaine tienes que irte ahora—Me dijo levantándose y abriendo la puerta de su habitación para qué yo saliera por ella.

—No me iré de aquí hasta que me digas que te está ocurriendo—Dije firme y el suspiro.

—No me pasa nada, ahora puedes irte de mi casa o si no tendré que llamar a la policía para que te saque de aquí—Me amenazo.

—Kurt, te juro que no importa lo que hagas yo voy a descubrir de que se trata todo esto.

—Vamos Blaine, si todos ustedes los chicos del Glee club prácticamente me han estado ignorando y evitando desde lo que pasó en la competencia de duetos. —Dijo el molesto.

—Que te esté evitando no quiere decir que no me preocupe por ti.

—Pues ¿Sabes qué? Yo no necesito que nadie se preocupe por mí, yo soy lo suficientemente maduro como para resolver mis problemas sin que llegue nadie a tratar de ayudarme.

—Tú no puedes hacerlo todo solo, además sabes que necesitas un amigo. Ya no tienes ninguno.

—Solía tenerlos, pero ahora eso es lo que menos me importa. Prefieren ponerse del lado de otro chico e ignorarme, no necesito que vengas tú a restregármelo en la cara. Nosotros no somos nada.

— ¡Pero fuimos novios!—Grite.

—Tienes razón fuimos. Lo éramos, ¡Ahora quiero que te largues de mi casa y no te preocupes por mí! Quiero que me ignores completamente, que no me trates de dirigir la palabra, que no te preocupes por mi existencia.

— ¡Eso nunca!

—Pues voy a hacer que la policía te haga entrar en razón—Exclamo dirigiéndose al teléfono de su habitación.

Corrí hacia él y lo detuve con los brazos, el forcejeaba para que lo soltara pero no lo deje escapar.

—Blaine por favor sueltamente, me duele mucho—Sollozo.

Luego me di cuenta de que de sus brazos emanaba un líquido caliente que se embarraba en los míos y que pasaba a través de la campera que traía puesta. Levante sus mangas y vi que tenía cortadas muy recientes en sus brazos.

— ¡Kurt que significa eso!

— ¡Déjame Blaine! ¡No te metas en mi vida!

—No hasta que me digas que te está pasando, porque haces esto. ¿Acaso quieres llamar la atención? ¿Acaso piensas que nadie te quiera o te aprecia? Porque déjame decirte que hay mucha gente que lo hace.

—Tú no me puedes decir que puedo o no hacer, nadie puede. Solo yo mando en mi vida y si quiero acabar con ella es mi problema.

—Nunca vuelvas a decir eso. A mí me importa mucho lo que pase con tu vida, siempre.

El dejo de forcejear y yo lo acosté en su cama, se veía exhausto. Fui al baño de su habitación y busque por algo de papel, alcohol, gasas y cinta. Cuando volví a su habitación seguía en la misma posición. Así que me senté a su lado y seque la sangre con el papel y luego limpie las heridas con el alcohol, el lloraba y me pedía que no lo hiciera, pero tenía que hacerlo después podría contraer una enfermedad. Coloque las gasas y luego las peque a su cuerpo con cinta. Él se comenzó a calmar y después se durmió.

Yo me levante y fui por su teléfono, tal vez en esos mensajes que le llegan podría estar la respuesta a todas mis preguntas. Pero no me sabía la clave, tenía que pensar en algo que Kurt nunca olvidaría, algo tan fácil que solo el podría saber. Probé suerte y escribí "Blaine", para mi sorpresa se desbloqueó el teléfono, eso quería decir que él seguía pensando en mí o al menos eso quería pensar yo. Busque en sus mensajes y en los últimos que había me puse a leerlos. Cada uno me espantaba más que otro, Kurt estaba siendo chantajeado por un chico o chica. Escuche que algo salió de los labios de Kurt pero no logre entender muy bien.

— ¿Qué dijiste?—Le pregunte.

—Dejas eso Blaine, no sabes en lo que estas metiendo en leer esos mensajes.

—Vamos son solo tontas amenazas no creerás que esta persona podría hacerte algo o ¿Si?

—Él puede hacer muchas cosas.

— ¿Cómo qué? ¿Matarte?

—Sí.

— ¿Por qué crees eso?

—Él fue el que puso el aceite en el piso para que tu novio se desmayara.

— ¿Y?

—Y me dijo que no podía decirle a nadie y a verdad no sé de qué mas es capaz de hacer.

Se escuchó que la puerta de la casa se abrió. Mire a Kurt, él estaba asustado.

—Cierra la puerta con seguro—Me ordeno.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque Carole y papa salieron de viaje y Finn fue a casa de Rachel por el resto de la semana. Estoy solo y nadie tiene la llave de la casa más que nosotros. Tal hayan sido solo alucinaciones mías.

Corrí hacia la puerta y me asome por el pasillo, no se veía absolutamente nada.

—Blaine cierra la puerta, no quiero que nos haga daño.

Para que dejara de decirme que cerrara la puerta lo hice. Luego lo mire, estaba callado, demasiado, como si esperara que pasara algo. Después se escuchó que se rompió un vidrio. Él se alarmo. Luego fue silencio hasta que se escucharon ralladuras en la puerta.

—Blaine él está afuera—Susurro.

Yo lo mire, no podía creer que todo fuera cierto. Que este chantajista lo tenía así, como si fuera un muerto viviente, con miedo.

Luego se escuchó como la puerta principal se cerraba. Me asome por la ventana y vi como una figura de un chico alto vestido de negro se alejaba por las calles corriendo.

Abrí la puerta y observe aterrorizado la escritura en ella. Decía "2 X 1, es mi día de suerte"

Luego el teléfono de Kurt sonó, lo tome y leí el mensaje en voz alta.

—Le contaste a alguien, según parece alguien quedara en el hospital por desobediente, besos "K"

—Blaine, te dije que te alejaras. Ahora no sé qué demonios hará, puede hacer cualquier cosa.

— ¿Qué te ha hecho?—Pregunte en un susurro.

—A mi nada pero hizo que el auto de papa casi se saliera de la carretera, también que tu cayeras en el auditorio en la práctica del Glee club. No sé qué es lo pueda hacer a mí.

Lo mire, no podía dejarlo aquí. Todo era mi culpa, sino hubiera estado tan preocupado por el esto no habría pasado. Ahora él está en peligro.

—Tú dormirás hoy en mi casa.

— ¿Qué? No. Eso jamás.

—Claro que lo harás no pienso dejarte solo.

—Como sea—Dijo de amala gana.

Recogí sus ropas y las coloque en una maleta, baje con el hacia el piso inferior. Salimos de su casa y fuimos a mi auto, ninguno de los dos pronuncio ninguna palabra en todo el camino a mi casa. De reojo lo miraba mientras el lloraba en silencio. Me sentía terrible por haberlo puesto en esta situación pero no pude evitarlo, lo amo demasiado como para dejar que le pasen cosas malas.

—Lo siento—Dije.

—No te preocupes, todo es mi culpa. Creo que debí irme de la ciudad cuando tuve oportunidad—Dijo.

— ¿Planeabas dejar Lima?

—Iría a cualquier lugar con tal de no recibir mensajes de "K".

—Te protegeré, no permitiré que ese tipo te toque ni un pelo.

—Gracias—Dijo, yo esperaba que me dijera algo como "Te amo" pero sabía que no lo haría.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, me sorprendió que no hubiera nadie. Subimos a mi habitación ya que todas las demás estaban ocupadas, dormiríamos juntos como en los viejos tiempo, tal vez a él no le emocione tanto pero yo moría porque pasara.

—Dormiré en el piso—Pronuncio.

—Claro que no dormirás en la cama.

— ¿Y tú donde lo harás?—Pregunto.

—Contigo.

—Creo que lo mejor sería que me fuera de vuelta a mi casa.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo que durmamos juntos?

— ¿En serio la preguntas?—Levanto una ceja—Nos sentiríamos muy incomodos.

—No pasara nada, solo somos dos ex novios. Nada podría volver a pasar entre nosotros.

—Claro como quieras.

Él se durmió de lado derecho y yo del izquierdo. Él se quedó mirando a la ventana y yo al armario. Se sentía algo raro dormir así con Kurt después de tanto tiempo.

* * *

Ahora estaba en las gradas de la escuela. Kurt prefirió no venir hoy así que lo deje en casa. Me preocupaba demasiado que lo estuvieran amenazando, en la mañana le propuso a Kurt que fuéramos a la policía pero él dijo que no porque no teníamos las pruebas suficientes. Así que deje de pensar en eso, tengo que idear una manera de que esto pare, no me gusta ver a Kurt así, desecho y con miedo.

—Hola guapo—Dijo James sentándose a mi lado y dejando un beso en mis labios.

Su brazo estaba roto y llevaba un yeso en él.

—Hola.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo muy importante?

—Lo que tú quieras cariño.

— ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Se me fue el aire. Nunca espere que preguntara eso, lo mire. No sabía que decir, era la primera vez que me lo pedían y no sabía qué hacer.

—Emm, sí. Claro me, encantaría—conteste.

El impacto sus labios contra los míos. El contacto era bueno pero jamás seria como besar a Kurt, y eso era porque no lo amaba. Solo sentía atracción física hacia él. No como a Kurt que lo amo y jamás dejare de hacerlo, pero creo que el ya no siente lo mismo con respecto a mí. Eso lo dejo claro ayer cuando se negó a dormir conmigo.

* * *

En el Glee club estaba sentado con James, mi nuevo novio. Mr. Shue estaba hablando de las nacionales y lo mucho que debíamos esforzarnos para poder ganar y que nada podría detenernos de conseguir el primer lugar. Yo en realidad estaba aburrido. De la nada me llego un mensaje, pensé que sería de Kurt, porque lo deje solo en mi casa y tal vez necesite algo. Era un mensaje de voz.

—Mr. Shue ¿Puedo ir al baño?—Pregunte.

—Claro, puedes ir—Respondió el profesor y yo salí del salón de clases.

Caminaba por los pasillos de McKinley hasta que llegue al baño, reproduje el mensaje de voz.

—Blaine ¿Dónde estás?—Se escuchaba alarmado—Hay alguien afuera y no sé qué hacer, estoy encerrado en tu baño. Por favor ven a buscarme… te necesito, ahora más que nunca.

Solo esas palabras me bastaron para correr al estacionamiento, encender mi auto y manejar con dirección a mi casa. Tenía que llegar lo más rápido posible antes de que algo le pasara a Kurt.

* * *

_**Gracias Por Leer :D**_


End file.
